Scootaloo y la Rainbow Factory
by Roroanama
Summary: Scootaloo despues de estar 10 años encerrada escapad de la Rainbow Factory, pero su mayor dilema es, ¿De verdad fue la mejor idea?
1. Todo a cambiado ya no es como antes

_**(Vista de scootaloo)**_

 _ **(6:00 A.M)**_

 ** _(Bip,Bip,Bip)_**

Me levantó de mi vieja cama, miro a mi alrededor lo único que veo es papeleo por suerte hecho, una mesa donde se encuentra esa condenada hoja, esa hoja que me indica quien es el siguiente a terminar con su miserable vida, esperó que la hoja ya este completa. Me levantó y miro la hoja casi completa lo último que me falta es hacer una revisión completa a la fábrica, tomaré mi bata, mi máscara y mi libreta intentare acabar lo más rápido posible.

 _ **(8:00 A.M)**_

Nada esta fuera de su lugar, los albergues están llenos, las rejas y neutralizadores en funcionamiento. Lo por revisar es la parte del tour el único lugar que los demás ponys pueden visitar. Tomó un pañuelo y me limpío, a pesar de que no alla tours hoy siempre debo tener seguridad de que nadie sospeche de que en realidad hacemos aqui, aunque después de tanto tiempo funcionando me sorprende que no hayan creado algún mecanismo para que la sangre no se derame tanto al activar el mecanismo. Salgo y me dirijo a ver si todo esta en su lugar pero espera que diablos hace aquí...

 _ **(Vista de Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **(6:00 A.M)**_

 ** _(Este es el informe de la mañana hoy hace ya 10 años la potranca scootaloo fue vista cerca de la granja de la famila JACK, en la pequeña cabaña que compartía con sus amigas. La policía afirma que la potranca esta muerta debido a que desapareció en la gran tormenta de nieve calificada por los cientificos como la más mortífera desde la creación de ponyville aunque algunos ponys creen que fue secuestrda. Eso fue todo por ahora, al mediodía más informacion)_**

Aunque no quiera no puedo evitarlo algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, inmediatamente las limpio, hoy es un día largo, es mejor que vaya a duchar antes de ir a visitar a Twilight y tengo que al tour de la fabrica arcoiris ya que allí fue el último lugar donde estuve con ella, recuerdo su sorpresa, su hermosa sonrisa, su brillante sonrisa al ver la...

 _ **(6:45 A.M)**_

 _ ***Toc,*Toc,*Toc**_

Como cada año desde que scootie desapareció, Twilight me invita a la biblioteca para charlar en resumen todos los años me dice lo mismo "Scootaloo esta bien, ella pronto volverá y estará bien..." A pesar de que me fastidia que me siempre me repita lo mismo yo también esperó que ella este bien, que pronto ella vendrá a ponyville y que podré abrazarla poder tenerla una vez en mis brazos... Espera en que estoy pensando "Tenerla en mis brazos" eso suena un poco sexual...

No, no me ha dicho nada nuevo lo mismo de siempre, me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo la policía no allá tenido ningún tipo de avanze aún así son las 7:00 A.M aún me queda tiempo para llegar. Disfrutaré del paisaje mientras me dirijo a cloudsdale, es bello ver como el sol sube entre las nubes, es relajante verlo, eso me distrae un poco...

 _ **(7:30 A.M)**_

Tal vez me tome demasiado de tiempo, debería apresurar el paso... Que faro no hay nadie parece que hoy no habrá tour pero la puerta esta abierta creó que tengo derecho a entrar igual no hay nadie que me detenga...

 _ **(8:00 A.M)**_

Ya estoy cerca de la entrada a la fábrica siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber que hay allí dentro, ya que se tiene estrictamente prohibido entrar, ya que según ellos sólo los trabajadores tienen derecho a conocer el secreto de la formación de los arcoiris lo cual es un poco raro ya que si los demás supieran la fórmula sería muchos mas fáciles de repartir.

- **Disculpe señorita pero la fábrica esta cerrada, le pido que salga inmediatamente-** Un minuto quien es ella parece que trabaja en la fábrica pero porque tiene la cara cubierta con una máscara juraría que la conozco esos ojos son iguales a los de ella...

 _ **(Vista de scootaloo)**_

Demonios por que ella me sigue mirando, tal vez ya me descubrió, de seguro me descubrió por los ojos... Debo sacarla de aquí antes de que alguien la vea tal vez ella seria... No yo no lo per...

- **Perdón no tenía idea de que estaba cerrada ya me salgo** \- Ojala Rainbow te pudiera decir la verdad darte un abrazo,espera no hay tiempo para pensar en eso debo sacarla de aqui antes de que alguien la viera...

- **Señorita déjeme acompañarla a la salida** \- Es mejor que me asegure que ella va a salir ya que si no me falla la memoria Rainbow es muy terca y no se ira a menos que yo la saque de aquí...

Por suerte ya esta fuera, me quitó la máscara me acercó a una de las fuentes arcoiris y miro mi reflejo, principalmente estoy yo pero cuando una de mis lágrimas se derrama y cae en el agua paso de ser yo a cuando era una potranca y...Ahh me me olvido de esto, mejor voy a la fábrica dejaré mis reportes y iré a mi estación a dormir a sido un día difícil.

* * *

Nota de la autora :D

Esperó que este gustando intentaré cada semana escribir un capítulo y las ideas están bienvenidas. Este es mi primer fic y será de scootadash y lo escribo ya que después de revisar me di cuenta que no hay fics como este en español así que decidí yo crearlo en serio esperó que les guste :D


	2. Yo te conozco

(10:00 A.M)

(Vista de Rainbow Dash)

Estoy segura, yo conozco esa pegaso juraría que he visto esos ojos en algun lado. Auque era un poco extraño que llevará una mascara, tal vez se política de la fabrica pero no creó que sea necesario cubrirse toda la cara. Es muy temprano ya que normalmente me despierto a esta hora... Argg mi estómago esta rugiendo, no he comido en horas, iré al SugarCube Córner pediré unos pastelillos e iré a a casa a ver TV.

(SugarCube Corner)

-Hola Rainbow- Fluttershy esta en detrás del mostrador, de seguro vino a visitar a Pinkie ya que bueno son pareja. -Espera ya viene Pinky esta terminando unos pedidos que vendrán a recojer- Asiento con la cabeza, me dirijo a una de las mesas y me siento pongo mi cabeza contra la mesa ya que no quiero tener una conversación con Fluttershy, trató de concentrarme para recordar quien era esa pegaso.

-¿En que piensas?- Levantó mi cabeza, Fluttershy esta sentada al frente mio desde que sale con Pinky a sido un poco distante a mi, pero igual no la culpó, ella siempra habia estado enamorada de Pinkie, aun asi me siento sola pues todas mis amigas ya tienen pareja, soy la única soltera lo cual me hace sentir diferente ya que la mayoría de veces ellas tienen planes mientras que yo no tengo ningún plan.

\- Esta mañana fui al tour de la fabrica pero estaba cerrada, aun así yo entre y me encontré con una trabajadora de la fabrica quien me pidió que me fuera...

-Perdoname pero aun no lo entiendo, es decir entraste sin permiso y te sacaron eso que tiene de raro-

-Pues... la trabajadora que me saco tenia la cara oculta con una máscara lo cual es un poco raro y estoy segura de que he visto a esa pegaso antes, juraria que he visto los mismos ojos de color morado... no lo se siento que es alguien importante, pero si es importante porque no la recuerdo...-

-Rainbow... no quiero ofenderte pero desde que Scootaloo desapareció te has puesto un poco paranoica- Me sorprende que después de pasar tanto tiempo con Pinky, dejó de ser tímida al menos conmigo no lo se talvez después de tantos años de amistad finalmente ella confía completamente en mi

-Amor ya termine los pedidos que tal si vamos a arriba y... Ah Hola Rainbow que te trae por acá jejej- Me volteo y veo que Fluttershy esta sonrojada, ella se para y se dirige hacia Pinky y le susurro algo que hace sonrojar a Pinky... Si ya se a que se refieren quiero irme ya antes de que esto se convierta en algo incómodo.

-Bueno vine por unos pastelillos- En ese momento Pinky sonríe -Para llevar, ¿verdad?- En ese momento Fluttershy sonríe de oreja a oreja y me asiente con la cabeza... Aparentemente lo mas importante para ellas es para sonar bien "Intimidad". Simplemente asiento con la cabeza, Pinky rápidamente busca en el mostrador unos pastelillos, los guarda de manera rápida y me los da, parece que esta emociobada por algo, jejeje me da un poco de gracia verla tan emocionado por tener sexo con Fluttershy jeje... Me despido y me voy, talvez Fluttershy tiene razon me estoy volviendo un poco paranoica no lo se...

(10:30 AM)

(Vista de Scootaloo)

Estoy en mi estación, ya deje mi reporre, aun así cuando llegue a mi estación el papeleo ya había sido recogido espero no haber llenado algo mal la ultima vez que lo hice me duplicaron el trabajo es de decir mas papeles, al menos nunca me han vuelto a llevar a... . Bueno estoy en mi "cama" di a esto se le puede llamar cama ya que es una almohada sobre una tabla de metal, gracias a esa tabla tengo unos increíbles dolores en la espalda, aunque solo suceden de vez en cuando la mayoría de veces simplenente son espasmos los cuales puedo controlar, pero cuando el dolor aparece es insoportable pero eso solo me ha sucedido una vez y creo que del dolor me desmaye porque desperté en una sala de la fabrica donde se almacena el Spectra con una marca de inyección en mi pecho de seguro me inyectaron con morfina para dormirme no lo se...

Cuando vi a Rainbow algo vino a mi memori, algo que había sucedido antes de que me llevarán aqui...

(10 años atrás)

Es de noche son las 11:30 PM se que es tarde para una potranca pero aun así no tengo escuela mañana, el cielo a esta hora se ve hermoso simplemente brillant... Me volteo y tomo mi scooter y lo dejo al lado de un árbol en una colina me acerco a la punta de la colina y miro hacia arriba de repente el recuerdo llega. Corro, no pienso parar y voover a ese infierno pero quien diria que iria a uno peor pero al menos aqui tengo unos pocos aliados... mejor me olvido de eso eso fue hace mucho, miro hacia los lados estoy sola miro hacia el cielo y empiezo a cantar al cielo para poder llorar y cantar:

 **Alguna vez sientes que te derrumbas?**

 **alguna vez te sientes fuera de lugar,**

 **como si simplemente no pertenecieras,**

 **y nadie te comprende?**

 **Alguna vez quieres escapar?**

 **te encierras con llave en tu dormitorio**

 **con la radio encendida, y el volumen tan alto**

 **para que nadie escuche tus gritos?**

 **No, no sabes como es**

 **cuando nada se siente bien.**

 **no sabes como es**

 **ser como yo!**

 **Estar dolida, sentirse perdida,**

 **ser abandonada en la oscuridad,**

 **ser echada, cuando estas deprimida,**

 **sentir como que te han amenazado,**

 **estar a punto de quebrarte,**

 **y no hay nadie para salvarte.**

 **no, no sabes como es.**

 **bienvenido a mi vida.**

 **Quieres ser otra persona?**

 **estas cansado de sentirte tan rechazado?**

 **estas desesperado por encontrar algo más,**

 **antes que se termine tu vida?**

 **Estas atrapado dentro de un mundo que odias?**

 **estas cansado de todos los que te rodean?**

 **con las grandes sonrisas falsas y estupidas mentiras,**

 **mientras por dentro estas sangrando?**

 **No, no sabes como es**

 **cuando nada se siente bien.**

 **no sabes como es**

 **Ser como yo!**

 **Estar dolida, sentirse perdida,**

 **ser abandonada en la oscuridad,**

 **ser echada, cuando estas deprimida,**

 **sentir como que te han amenazado,**

 **estar a punto de quebrarte,**

 **y no hay nadie para salvarte.**

 **no, no sabes como es.**

 **bienvenido a mi vida.**

 **Nunca nadie te miente en la cara!**

 **nunca nadie te apuñala por la espalda!**

 **debes pensar que soy feliz,**

 **pero no voy a estar bien!**

 **Todos siempre te dieron lo que querias!**

 **nunca tuviste que trabajar, siempre estaba allÍ!**

 **no sabes como es...**

 **Estar dolida, sentirse perdida,**

 **ser abandonada en la oscuridad,**

 **ser echada, cuando estas deprimida,**

 **sentir como que te han amenazado,**

 **estar a punto de quebrarte,**

 **y no hay nadie para salvarte.**

 **no, no sabes como es.**

 **Estar dolida, sentirse perdida,**

 **ser abandonada en la oscuridad,**

 **ser echada, cuando estas deprimida,**

 **sentir como que te han amenazado,**

 **estar a punto de quebrarte!**

 **y no hay nadie para salvarte,**

 **no, no sabes como es.**

 **bienvenido a mi vida.**

 **bienvenido a mi vida.**

No puedo evitarlo, rompió en llanto en el suelo, es cierto nadie me comprende, estoy sola nadie sufre lo mismo todos mis amigos tienen un hogar todo lo que nesecitan siempre se lo dan y siempre me a tocado luchar, todo el mundo piensa que soy feliz pero no es así, siento que estoy destrozada por dentro estoy solo nadie mas está conamigo. Escucho pasos detrás mío, me volteo y la veo Rainbow esta... llorando

-Scootaloo...-

-Vete, lárgate no te me acerques, tu no me entiendes nadie lo hace maldicion la gente como tu me da asco todo siempre estuvo alli, ya te lo deje claro ayer largate tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte ...- Me doy la vuelta y me seco las lagrimas. En ese momento ella se acerca a mi y me abraza,intento escapar me pero entonces ella me abraza mas fuerte finalmente la abrazo a ella y empiezo llorar en su pecho luego de un rato me alejó de ella.

-Estas bien?-

-Si creo que si, siento haber sido así contigo solo estoy enojada y triste a la vez y eso me hace sentir frustra...-

De repente ella pone su pata en mi boca se acerca a mi y me empieza a acariciar mi melena ella se acerca a mi rostro y de repente ella empieza a acariciar mi nariz contra la de ella. Después de un rato Rainbow se acerco y si recosto al lado mio, ella me indica que me cueste al lado de ella, lo hago entonces me mira y

-Scootaloo es cierto yo no puedo entenderte pero puedo estar a tu lado mira es muy tarde y es mejor dormir y mañana hablaremos, nos vemos aquí en la noche Scootaloo quiero ayudarte-

-Es cierto tengo sueño y es mejor dormir, entonces mañana nos vemos-

-Si mañana, ahora es mejor dormir-En ese momento ella se acuesta en el suelo y bozteza sonrió y me aciento al lado de ella y no puedo esperar hasta mañana en la noche.

Nota de la autora:

Perdon por la demora pero estoy trabajando en una animación para un próximo capitulo aun así espero que les guste.


	3. ¿Algo mas que una amistad?

**_(10:50 A.M)_**

 ** _(Vista de Scootaloo)_**

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera terminado aquí, tal vez hubiera sido la mejor amiga de Rainbow y terminaría viviendo con ella o tal vez me convertido en una Wonderbolt junto con Rainbow... Aunque como he escuchado ella rechazo entrar en los Wonderbolts porque se dedicaría a buscarme, no puedo creer que ella me quisiera tanto como para renunciar a su sueño solo para buscarme, es decir si soy su "hermana menor" pero ella simplemente se lo hubiera dejado a al policía, eso era más fácil. Aunque siempre me pareció que Rainbow era muy cariñosa conmigo cuando estábamos solas, ella siempre me abrazaba o me daba besitos en la mejilla lo cual no era tanto de su estilo... Qué tal si lo que ella me quería decir era que yo le...

 **-Ahhhhhh-** Mi collar se volvió a activar de seguro es otro ataque, maldita sea odio este condenado collar cada vez que se activa me manda choques eléctricos a todo mi cuerpo joder, sí que duele... Finalmente paro estoy sudando siento una de mi pata izquierda está dormida entiendo a qué se debía su activación, desde que estoy aquí llevo este collar, a pesar de mi cuerpo es completamente sano cada cierto tiempo le da un tipo de parálisis o algo así, lo que hace el collar es mandar choques eléctricos para que la parte del cuerpo que está paralizada se despierte, ya que si no lo hace puedo llegar a perderla y aparentemente yo soy un pilar importante de la fábrica y no puedo quedar incapacitada, aunque la verdad no sé porque soy importante...

Me recuesto en mi cama no tengo nada más que hacer así que sería bueno tomar una pequeña siesta...

 _ **(Vista de Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **(11:30 A.M**_ )

Acabe de comerme los pastelillos, estoy llena y estoy viendo The Orange the new blue. Una serie muy buena a decir verdad, recuerdo cuando Scootaloo jugaba con los Cutie Mark Crusaders a la carcel. Amarraban a Scootaloo, y la escoltaban hasta el granero aunque Scootaloo se las arreglaba para poder escapar de ellas era bastante cómico. Recuerdo cuando me encontré con lla bueno realmente no hable con ella, solo la observaba mientras... Bueno para la edad que tenía Scootaloo era bastante... sensual quiero decir cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta voltraba la mirada ya que si la miraba terminaría arrestado por pedofilia pero creo que ya lo supere aparte no la he visto en 10 años y creo que mi atracción por ella ya expiro aunque dicen que entre mas grande mas sensual se vuelve en fin...

Un minuto donde esta mi pata miro hacia abajo y pego un gemidos mi pata me esta masajeando el clitoris se siente muy bien... Espera esto esta mal no puedo atacarme pensando en una potran... Ahhh mi cuerpo me dice que lo haga pero mi mente no, quito mi pata de mi entrepiern... me odio a mi misma en pensar en una potranca para tocarme demonio creo que estoy enferma aunque me he dado cuenta que desdeque Scootaloo desapareció he caído en una especie de depresión no es tan severa pero no me gusta cada día pensar en que talvez yo no la protegia lo suficiente o que haberle pedido ir que por mi culpa ya no esta, cosas que yo considero estúpidas pero creo que es normal después de que una de las personas mas importantes de tu vida lo normal es sentirse culpable creo...

 **-Ahrg Tanque no me muerdas, dime que es lo que quieres-** El tazon de Tanque esta vacío voy a la nevera y busco una lechuga, voy y se la doy la devora de una manera increíblemente rápida, cuando termina, vuela y se dirige hacia una de las habitaciones si mi memoria no me falla esa era la habitación de Scootalo, bueno algo asi, ya que cuando ella venia a quedarse se quedaba en esa habitación de seguro la olvide después de que ellla desaparecio, debe tener cosas de Scootaloo, o una pista... Nunca le dije a la policía de este lugar probablemente porque no la recordaba, veamos talvez encuentre algunos que me ayude a encontraerla aunque es poco probable ya que bueno no estaba aquí todo el tiempo solo venía a dormir de vez en cuando o cuando quería que yo la ayudara con la tarea. Entro en la habitación y veoque lo único que había allí era una medirá de noche hecha con nubes y una pequeña cama si a eso tu le podrías llamar cama, ne acercó a la medirá de noche veo la abro, veo que hay un tipo diario y dos cartas... La primera tiene como nombre "Confesión a Rainbow", veo que tiene la letra de ella. La otra se titula "RF Felicidades eres parte de nosotros" Que raro jamás había escuchado las iniciales RF aunque lo que mas me llama la atención es el diario ya que eso de RF suena como un campamento o algo así además recuerdo que Scootaloo me había mencionado un campamento al cual se había inscrito de sugirió estás sus iniciales aunque son un poco raras. Tomo todo lo que hay ahí dentro y me dirijo a mi habitación, miro la hora y ya son las 12:30 y me muero de hambre a pesar de haber comido por ultima vez a las 11:00.

 **(1:30 A.M)**

He acabado de almorzar pedi dos sandwich de margarita un vaso de limonada, a pesar de ser una cafetería cualquiera sirven una exelnte comida a parte su mesera BonBon es muy amable y agradable. Para ser el aniversario de la desaparición de Scootaloo, a sido un extraordinario día...

 **-Hola Rainbow, que bueno es verte aquí catiño-** Volteo y veo a Rarity junto a Applejack, bueno es lógico ya que son pareja y han estado juntas desde hace 10 años, pues cuando Scootaloo desapareció sus hermanas se sintieron desoladas probocando que se juntaran mas seguodp para apoyarse entre si,por eso Rarity y Applejack se vieran mucho mas seguido y finalmente que ambas se enamoraran una de la otra... es una historia bastante larga tanto que me quede dormida al final. _(Autora: Si quieren subiré un fanfic sobre la historia si quieren déjenlo en los reviews :3)_

 **\- Hola Rarity, que bueno verlas ¿Como estan?-** Sonrió aunque de una manera un poco falsa ya que no quiero sonar celosa pero cada vez que las veo me da rabia, porque son la típica parejita perfecta.

 **-Exelente Sugarcube, estabamos aquí y acabamos de almozar, así que queríamos saludarte y ver como estabas ya que hoy es el aniversario de la desaparición de Scootalo-** Suspiro y miro a otro lado. **\- Estoy bien solo me siento un poco sola, ya saben hace rato que ella se fue y la extraño algo normal después de no a verla visto durante 10 años-** De repente siento una lágrima derramarse.

 **-Tranquila Sugarcube pronto ella volverá, bueno fue un placer conocerte pero tengo para mi Rarityti una sorpresa y si no nos damos prisa la perderemos-** Sonrio y asiento con la cabeza.

 **-Claro espero que tengan un lindo dia-** Ellas sonrien y se va, suspiro y miro hacia el cielo...Donde estarás Scootie donde estás...

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que les ón por la demora pero estoy atravesando unos problemas familiares aun así ya están soluciona dos así que la próxima semana habrá un nuevo capitulo :D


	4. Una deducción estupida

_**(2:20 P.M)**_

 _ **(Vista de Scootaloo)**_

Bostezo y miro hacia el techo miro a mi mesa y veo que son las 2:20 de la tarde, he dormido unas 2 horas lo cual me sorprende ya que normalmente duro una hora ya que desde que estoy aquí solo tengo pesadillas la mayoría, son de gente pidiendo piedad rogando por que les perdonen sus vidas hasta que el cuchillo los apuñala justamente en el corazón despidiendose de este mundo con un grito de dolor.

Me levanto y miro hacia la puerta de mi estación ahí está ese plano. Si te preguntas de que hablo es simple, el Spectra es increíblemente inflamable y si se calienta a tal punto puedo surgir una gran explosión. En mi puerta esta pegado el plano especifico de los lugares del almacenamiento de Spectra, si yo incendiara el almacenamiento de mi estación, apagara los sistemas que apagan el fuego se esparseria lo suficiente rápido como para que alcanzara los otros almacenes además si activo los sistemas de seguridad y solo dejara una puerta abierta, pero uno de los trabajadores podrían intentar salir por ahí, la única forma de no permitirlo es hacer una reunión, pero si lo hago los jefes se darían cuanta el engaño y me matarían, ya que siempre uno de ellos se queda por fuera para asegurar que nada malo pase, a menos que sea rápida y logre matarlo antes de que se reporte ante los delas jefes, ... Sacudo mi cabeza y dejo de mirar la puerta esta idea que tengo es super estúpida aparte si lo lograra, no tendría nada afuera, aparte si fuera con todos en ponyville se preguntarían donde estuve y Rainbow Dash yo no seria capaz mentirle aparte que le diria, quize irme y aventurarme en mundo exterior y jamás le dije a nadie porque no.

 **-Scootaloo ve ahora mismo a revisar los albergues-** Miro a la puerta de mi estación la cual se abre y veo a Bronce es un semental de melena amarilla, y pelaje azul oscuro, el es uno de los jefes, el es quien se queda afuera durante las reuniones.

 **-Pero ya acabe con todas mis tareas porque no le dicen a alguien mas-**

 **-Esta no es desicion suya, así que párese y vaya inmediatente a revisar los albergues o yo mismo me encargare de que les hagas compañía en su muerte-** Me mira con furia y odio en ese momento asiento y el se da media vuelta hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

Me paro y me dirijo a la salida, extiendo mis alas y me dedico a volar hasta llegar a la planta baja y me dirijo al final de esta, aquí se encuentran todos los albergues que son un total de 5 en donde almacenamos a los ponys que esta en la lista de la fabrica. En cada albergue se encuentra un neutralizador el cual se activa cada vez que uno de los prisioneros intenta escapar ya que si un pegado intenta escapar volando este los electrocuta hasta punto de desmayarlos y a los que intenta usar magia los electrocuta hasta desmayarlos y además les corta su cuerno para que no lo intenten otra vez.

Ahora ya que yo soy una de las especialista en mecanismos debo revisar el mecanismo y para eso debo apagarlo así que te preguntaras y como harás para que nadie se escape fácil tengo yo que electrocutarlos y posiblemente cortar cuernos.

 _ **(Vista de Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **(4:00 A.M)**_

He salido del restaurante, ahora estoy caminando entre las diferentes tiendas de ponyville, desde que fundó la Escuela para ponys, la población a subido inclusive mas que la de Equestria por suerte al ser una de las mane 6 no me quitaron mi casa de echo la convirtieron en el lugar privado el cual esta vigilado por guardias reales, así que muchos comerciantes se mudaron aqui, así que como entretenimiento paso por las tiendas mirando lo que venden pero aun así nunca nada me ha interesado. Decido que es momento de irme a casa desde hace horas llevo dando vueltas en todo ponyville,

 **-Hola Rainbow, ¿Que gusto es verte, dime que es lo que haces por aquí?-** Me volteo y veo a Twilight junto a su esposa Trixie, si aunque no lo crean Twilight se caso con su archienemiga como dice el viejo dicho: _"Del odio hay un paso para el amor"_ Curioso pero cierto y impresionantemente son execivamente felices las dos.

 **-Hola Twixie, yo solo estoy aquí de paso-** Trixie se sonroja y se acerca a la oreja de Twilight y le susurra algo que bueno logre escuchar ya que tanto tiempo estando sola en una casa llena de ruidos así que para dormir tuve que agudizar mi oído así que para quien intente susurrar algo en medio de muchos ruidos yo lo reconoceré,pero si no hay muchos ruidos no puedo concentrar lo cual es muy raro... Volviendo al tema por lo entendí que dijo Trixie fue "Twili me prometiste que hoy iríamos al árbol y que me lo harías como cuando no tenías alas y bueno tu ya sabes..." Después de estás palabras las alas de Twilight se desplegaron y empezaron a palpitar.

 **-Sentimos dejarte sola tan pronto pero tenemos que ir al árbol a hacer algo importante-** Trixie sonríe mientras arrastra a Twilight entre la calles lo cual se ve increíblemente raro.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras se van ,suspiro y miro hacia adelante decido irme a mi casa ahora mismo ya que después de las 6:00 P.M los cielos se llenan de pegasos ya que cuando la población llego, los atascamientos aéreos comenzaron volar a esa horas son literalmente imposible ya que bueno entre mas pegasos mas accidentes y eso simplemente es estúpido ya que ahora hay controles aéreos apartir de las 6:00 P.M y eso simplemente demora mas ya que paran a cada pegaso y miran si están ebrios o algo mas y eso solo hace que hallan mas atascamientos, así que es mejor irse temprano. Despliego mis alas y me dirijo mi casa a este paso llegare a las 4:30 ya que me gusta mas admirar el paisaje, bueno ya estoy frente a mi cas, mas tarde leeré el diario de Scootaloo, se que suena feo pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por encontrarla...

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado y tranquilos pronto empezara el salseoo...


	5. Jamas permitiré que te hagan daño

_**(Vista de Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **(4:20 A.M)**_

Pero que demonios... Al frente de mi casa hay unos extraños sementales quienes estan vestidos de la misma manera que esa trabajadora de la fabrica. Me acerco a la ventana de mi habitación y veo que ellos están buscando algo, de repente ellos toman el diario de Scootaloo y la carta no puede ser no pueden tenerlo si lo están buscando es porque tiene algo importante, tal vez debería irme... Un minuto no en que estoy pensando debo ir por el, no puedo dejarlo no voy a permitir que la ultima cosa que puede guiarme a ella me la quiten. Tomo mi celular y llamo a Twilight, genial me sale buzón en ese momento me enojo me alejo un poco de mi casa y me meto dentro una nube, tomo y me pongo mi chaqueta en mi cabeza lo cual quitara un poco el ruido...

 **-¡TWILIGHT NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS HACIENDOLO CON TRIXIE CONTESTA EL CONDENADO CELULAR PORQUE SI NO LO HACES NO ENCONTRARE A SCOOTALOO Y TE JURO QUE SINO CONTESTAS ESE CELULAR, QUE YO MISMA TE QUITO TUS ALAS!-** En ese momento contestan y escucho unos ruidos hazte que finalmente escucho una voz.

 **-QUE QUIERES-**

 **-Llama a todas las chicas que vengan a mi casa lo mas pronto posible-** Cuelgo y me levanto, me acercó a la puerta de mi casa no hay vuelta atrás...

 _ **(Vista de Scootaloo)**_

 _ **(3:35 A.M)**_

He terminado con todos los albergues por suerte no hubo ningún problema me acerco a mi estación y entro en ella y me encuentro con un nuevo papeleo, al estar tanto tiempo aquí, de vez en cuando me envían el papeleo administrativo. Me siento en mi mesa en empiezo a leer cuando de repente me doy cuenta de la hora que fue creado solo hace 2 horas, aun así sigo leyendo.

 _"Por el presente informamos a la fabrica el retiro temporal de 2 trabajadores de la fabrica para el reconocimiento de uno de los hogares en donde se tomo a un nuevo trabajador. En el procedimiento buscaremos en la casa de la pegaso, Rainbow Dash ya que esta a encontró 2 objetos comprometidos al descubrimiento de la fabrica. Se buscaran y tomaran estos objetos y si es necesario se aplicara la desaparición de cualquier persona que pueda comprometer la busqueda. La hora de salida sera a las 3:45"_

Tomo el papel y lo releo varias veces, saldrán dentro de poco sino hago algo le harán daño. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la sala de preparación veo a los dos pegasos que saldrán, en ese momento ellos son llamados por uno de los jefes hacia su despacho esto me dará suficiente tiempo para poder revisar sus bolsas.

Tomo las bolsas de los dos; y me dirijo hacia al baño, tomo y empiezo a revisar las bolsas, encuentro 2 pistolas cargadas esto quiere decir que si Rainbow intenta detener los le dispararan y luego la harán desaparecer todo rastro de ella, no puedo permitir que le hagan eso jamas. Tomo cada pistola y les quito las balas. Tomo las balas y las guardo en mi bata luego las escondere en algún lado. Salgo y dejo las bolsas y su lugar entonces ellos salen del despacho toman sus bolsas y se van. Suspiro y me voy hacia mi estación la hoja ya la firme y la envíe a la administración de la fabrica. Me siento en mi mesa de metal y de una de los cajones de esta, saco un pequeño peluche de Rainbow Dash bastante viejo. Lo tomo, me acuesto en mi cama y lo abrazo, por favor Rainbow ten cuidado a pesar de no estar a tu lado nunca permitiría que los cabrones de está fabrica te hicieran daño yo jamás lo voy a permitir. Después de un rato empiezo a sentir sueño hasta que finalmente me quedo dormida.

 _ **(Vista de Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **(4:25 A.M)**_

Me dirijo a la cocina y tomo de esta un cuchillo espero no tener que usarlo pero aun así no permitiré que se lo lleven. Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de mi habitación de manera rápida, pero no hay nadie...

 **-Veo que aun no lo superas te lo diré de manera rápida esto que tengo es algo que compromete a mi hogar así que lo haré de manera rapida, así que como hoy estoy de buen humor te responderé tres preguntas antes de matarte -** Siento algo de metal al lado de mi cabeza miro al lado y el semental me esta apuntando en la cabeza con un arma mientras su compañero guarda en una bolsa el diario de ella y la carta de aceptación de la RF, el también saca un arma y me apunta.

 **-¿Quienes son? ¿Porque se llevan el diario y la carta? ¿Donde está Scootaloo?- Escucho como los dos se ríen en ese momento el compañero del semental que me apunta se me acerca.**

 **-Te lo explicare rápidamente, somos los trabajadores de la fabrica de arcoiris, para ser exactos los crean el Spectra, nos llevamos el diario y la carta porque si no lo hacemos y tu descubres la verdad sobre donde está tu querida Scootaloo nos atraparan por lo que hemos echo, y finalmente ella esta en su hogar verdadero donde ella sufrirá toda su vida, ella es la trabajadora más importante de la Rainbow Factory y ahora que hemos respondido tus preguntas bueno es hora de acabar contigo-**

De repente los dos activan las armas pero entonces las armas de los dos suenan un click y no disparan, inmediatamente intento apuñalar a quien me apuntaba pero este esquiva mi ataque y me golpea el rostro. En ese momento recuerdo las clases de defensa personal con las que había ido con Rarity unos meses después de que Scootaloo había desaparecido, me dirijo hacia quien me había tomado el diario y rápidamente lo golpeó en el rostro y lo empujó hacia atras. Tomo la bolsa y veo como el semental que me había golpeado se acerca corriendo, me taclea y caigo al suelo, en ese momento los dos me miran y se acercan a mi listos para golpearme pero entonces vuelve a mi, otro recuerda de esa clase.

 _ **(Flash back de Rainbow)**_

No puedo creer que alla venido aquí con Rarity debería estar buscando a Scootaloo. Estoy dentro de una academia de defensa personal dicen que tan solo en un día puedes aprender a pelear como si fueras un profesional además dicen que el profesor puede llegar a ser un hijo de puta y espero que no sea así no creo que este de humor para lidiar maestro amargado.

 **-Querida se que estás preocupada por Scootaloo pero es bueno que dejes a los policías trabajar, a parte venir a quien te puede relajar además si aprendes defensa personal y en encuentras a las secuestrado res de Scootaloo los podras hacer pagar-** Rarity sonríe, la verdad tiene razón se defenderme pero no creo que pueda hacerle frente a quienes secuestraron a Scootaloo por lo que dijo la policía esas personas son increíblemente fuertes ya que dejaron la escena literalmente hecha pedazos aunque lo extraño es que la dejaron sin pistas.

 **-Tienes razón Rarity, es mejor que me relaje, debería dejarle el trabajo a los...-**

 **-Silencio, basta de charlas es hora de aprender del gran arte de la pelea-Frente a nosotras aparece el maestro quien es un anciano pegaso.**

 **-Lo que siempre deben recordar es buscar el punto débil de su enemigo como por ejemplo-** Se acerco a mi de repente saca una foto de Scootaloo donde ella está amarrada la miro fijamente hasta que el anciano de en medio de la foto saca su pata y me da un fuerte golpe.

 **-Aprendan de su atacante señorita ahora quiero que sigan mis pasos y...**

 _ **(Fin del Flash Back)**_

El punto débil, son sementales así que ya se que hacer cuando uno de ellos esta suficientemente cerca me sonrió y rápidamente al estar acostada me deslizo zona ayuda de mis alas y le pego un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna.

 **-MALDITA PERRA-** El grita y finalmente cae al suelo mientras se agarra su entrepierna el otro cómplice desasiente con su cabeza y me mira.

 **-Enserio estás tan desesperada-** Sonrió, y corro hacia a el y recuerdo lo que me enseño ese anciano "Si no puedes contra tu enemigo simplemente distraelo hasta que encuentres la manera de ganar". Empiezo a saltar alrededor de el mientras tarareo una canción, él me mira extrañado.

 **-Veo que ya te volviste loca pero no pienso caer en tu..-** Con una gran fuerza le apuñalo la espalda use el cuchillo ya que el es demasiado fuerte mas que su compañero, el cae al suelo y se levanta, escupe un poco de sangre y me mira.

 **-Rainbow ya llegamos-** Escucho la voz de Twilight de abajo y me volteo, escuchó como algo se deslizara por el suelo y veo como el semental el cual había golpeado en la entrepierna ya no está en su lugar me volteo y veo como ambos están en la ventana con dos bolsas.

 **-Haz cometido un gran error y pronto lo pagaras-** Ambos salen volando con gran rapidez corro hacia la ventana y no logro verlos ellos han desaparecido lo cual es impresionante ya que lo había apuñalado.

 **-Rainbow para que nos llamaste aquí no esta pasando nada- Volteo y veo a las chicas.**

 **-No me van a creer, unos tipos entraron a mi casa, yo entre y les patee el trasero, porque ellos se querían robar el diario de Scootaloo y lo metieron una bolsa y despues de patearles el trasero tome y salve la bolsa con el diario de Scootaloo y use un cuchillo y apuñale a un de ellos y y -** Las chicas se miran entre si de entre ellas sale Fluttershy.

 **-Rainbow creemos que la desaparición de Scootaloo en serio te esta afectando, es decir ya te estás imaginando cosas-** Fluttershy me mira y suspira las demás chicas empiezan a mirarse entre comienzan a susurrar de repente empiezo a enojarme.

 **-Pero miren aquí esta el diario...-** Me volteo y veo que el diario no esta, veo como las chicas entre si.

 **-Mmm Rainbow que tal si te vas a dormir a sido un dia largo-** Fluttershy se acerca y me guía a mi cama y me acuesta me pone las cobijas encima y apaga mi luz escuchó como ellas empiezan a susurrar sobre mi. No me importa si creen que miento pero lo que me importa es que falle perdí el diario todo lo que me quedaba para encontrarla yo he fallado le he fallado a Scootaloo siento como las lágrimas aparecen en mi rostro le he fallado ahora jamás la volveré a ver todo por mi culpa, yo siempre termino fallando ahora nada me hará encontrarla ella siempre estará perdida y jamás volvera. Me recuesto y miro al lado de mi cama pero de repente miro una tira de cuero espera es una bolsa significa que no falle tomo la bolsa y salgo corriendo de mi habitación pero las chicas no estan ya se fueron. Me dirijo hacia mi cama y dejo la bolsa, empiezo a buscar, hasta que encuentro el diario y la carta, tomo el diario y busco en las paginas paro cuando encuentro la pagina de unos días antes de desaparecer y empiezo a leer.

 **-Querido diario hoy...**

 **Nota: Perdon la demora pero estuve mega enferma y no me podía mover así que siento mucho la demora por eso hice un capitulo bastante largo. XD dejen sus reviews y espero que les guste.**


	6. Un plan perfecto

_**(Vista de Scootaloo)**_

 _ **(4:50 P.M)**_

Veo como los dos llegan si mal mi memoria no falla ellos fueron quienes fueron enviados a la casa de Rainbow, uno de ellos está herido en la espalda de seguro Rainbow lo hizo ella haría lo que fuera por encontrarme. Me oculto entre los tubos de uno de los mecanismos de drenaje. Y segundos y continua caminado, por lógica se ha de dirigir a la enfermería.

 **-Al menos a ti no te revento un testiculo, nunca creí que una chica llegara a ser tan fuerte-** Veo como el camina de manera extraña por supuesto Rainbow le revento un testiculo, se que ella es capaz de hacer todo por mi pero esto es cruel.

 **-Tranquilo tu testiculo tendrá su venganza cuando el jefe ya sabe de lo que nos hizo, la tomara y la traera, sufrirá tanto como nosotros o mas-** Ellos se empiezan a reir, decido que he escuchado suficiente salgo de entre los tubos pero de repente un fuerte olor lo cual me hace retroceder me doy cuenta de que soy yo, nesecito una ducha talvez esto me ayude a pensar. Por suerte en mi estación haz una pequeña habitación la cual adecué para que fuera mi ducha privada. Llego a mi estación y abro mi puerta de uno de mis cajones saco una toalla me dirijo a mi ducha casera. Prendo la ducha y la pongo en fria para poder concentrarme y empiezo a pensar en lo estos sementales dijeron.

Por razón obvia la traerán aquí es decir ella compromete a la fabrica ella no dudara en decirle a Twilight quien le dirá a la princesa Celestia quien mandara a sus soldados y nos condenaran por haber matado a tanta gente a ellos les dará igual que a todos los trabajadores fueron secuestrados para trabajar aquí, lo mas seguro es que nos condenaran a morir decapitados. Probablemente mandaran a secuestrarla por la noche y en eso no puedo ayudarla así que lo unico que puedo hacer es pensar en un plan para salir de aqui la mayoría del plan ya esta listo pero falta el tema de la conferencia y como me librare del jefe, no apurare mi pensamiento no quiero crear un plan que pueda terminar matando a Rainbow y a mi, lo mejor es pensar en cada posibilidad.

Acabo con mi ducha y salgo, ya se cual sera el tema de la conferencia: Matar y el uso de los mecanismos. Me empiezo a secar, después de vestirme me dirijo hacia la administración de la fabrica hablo con el jefe de oficina y le cuento mi idea el se rie y me mira:

 **-Finalmente te interesas en la fabrica señorita Scootaloo, me alegra saber que ya te estás adaptando a la fabrica y tu idea me parece maravillosa le avisare a los jefes para que lleven a todos a la conferencia-** El toma uno de los papeles y los empieza a organizar.

 **-Gracias Prade pero no podre asistir a la conferencia-** El deja los papeles y me mira.

 **-¿Y porque no decir es tu idea?-**

 **-Lo se pero yo ya se todo sobre eso y para mi seria muy aburrido asistir a una conferencia de la que ya se-** El me mira un poco confuso pero luego vuelve a reir.

 **-Esta bien Scootaloo, igualmente no creo que te quede trabajo ya que hoy tuvimos un día de producción alta, aun así arreglare todo, ya puedes retirarte-** Asiento con la cabeza y salgo de todos los trabajadores Prade es a quien mas soporto pero como los demás trabajadores tiene una macabre mente, una mente completamente psicopata.

Salgo y me dirijo hacia los sistemas antifuego, el control central se encuentra cerca de los albergues, entro en la sala y me acerco al panel, por suerte se todo acerca de la tecnología avanzada y mecanismos de control. Abro la compuerta del panel y empiezo a modificar el sistema, listo cuando la alarma de humo se active solo sonara la alarma mas no saldrá ni una sola gota de agua.

Todo esta listo y solo tarde 2 horas en hacerlo, he organizado todo y agregue un detalle al plan ya que uno de los jefes se queda por fuera mas exactamente Bronce decidí tomar un un lote de morfina suficiente como para dormirlo y solo lo dormire para que cuando las llamas se enciendan y el despierta el pueda arder en el infierno que se merece ese desgraciado.

Sonrió y me dirijo hacia mi estacion, de repente veo que dentro de mi estación esta Prade el esta dejándome unos papeles en mi mesa, cuando me ve sonrie.

 **-Oh, hola Scootaloo, pero eres la única disponible, ya que todos van a ir a la conferencia incluso yo voy a ir y todo mi departamento, le quise decir a Bronce pero ya sabes el prefiere los retos mas grandes, así que te he dejado los papeles de una "Clienta" que van a traer está noche y lo siento pero creo que no te va a gustar, y por mi seguridad me ire-** El me sonríe y se va.

Por lo que me ha dicho se que es Rainbow a quien me han mandado a ejecutar, y como que yo no elijo a quien matar a menos que todos estén ocupados y Bronce lo quiera hacerlo, lo tendré que hacer yo y no solo haré eso, acabare con la masacre de esta fabrica, además finalmente podre salir de esta pesadilla, además podre estar con Rainbow. Me acerco a la mesa y tomo el archivo de Rainbow será interesante saber que ha sido de ella durante todos estos años. Es increíble que esta fabrica sepa todo sobre todos los ponys, ya que ellos recopilan la información de todos. Por lo que leo dice que Rainbow abandono todo para buscarme pero que hace unos pocos días encontró mi diario y esa carta de aceptacion. Por supuesto esa carta, si no la hubiera leido no me hubieran traído aquí no puedo que haya podido caer en ese estúpida trampa, como pude haber creído que me habían aceptado en una prestigiosa escuela de vuelo es decir nisiquiera sabia volar, me sorprende que en esos momentos fuera tan ingenua. Sigo leyendo y veo que esta soltera, que raro y yo que pensaba que Rainbow terminaría casada en estos momentos talvez mi desaparición lo cambio todo. Suspiro en el expediente no hay nada mas, me levanto y me pongo a pensar en como ejecutare mi plan pero entonces algo viene a mi cabeza el siempre esta arriba en las plataformas como llegare a el sin que parezca sospechoso. De repente una gran idea viene a mi cabeza y si hago que el ejecutador falle claro tendré que volar hasta allí para arreglarlo si me muevo rápido lograre inyectarle, salgo y me acerco a la maquina abro el panel y saco los cables de manera que cuando baje y este a punto de ejecutarla se desactive, sonrió y me dirijo hacia mi estación me siento por lo que leí en el archivo su hora de llegada sera las 11:00 P.M aun me queda tiempo y absolutamente todo está listo. Suspiro y me acuesto en mi cama de metal, es hora de descanzar mañan esta pesadilla acabara, toco uno de mis bolsillos y siento a mi ensendedor con este simple artefacto todo esto finalmente acabara.

Casi lo olvido debo entregarle estás pildoras a Roserater, ella fue una de mis amigas de potranca, fue una de mis mejoras amigas aparte de Sweetie y Apple Blom, cuando ellas no estaban disponibles jugaba con ella. Hace poco la trajeron cuando limpiaba los albergues la vi podía ver el miedo en sus ojos así que lo unico que hice fue que hoy mientras hacia mis tareas le lanze un frasco de calmantes suficientes como para suicidarse ella a pesar de todo su aspecto ella es muy cobarde así que a pesar de que eso vaya en contra de mis principios no quería verla sufrir haci que es lo mejor que podía hacer además le lanze una nota que le explica todo lo que le haran. Suspiro y espera a ella no la mataron hoy eso quiere decir que se encontrara con Rainbow ella le explicara bueno eso es bueno me salve una explicación a Rainbow...

(Vista de Rainbow Dash)

(11:00 A.M)

No puedo creer lo que leo, he leído el diario de Scootaloo al menos unos días antes de que ella desapareciera, ella escribió que cuando recibió esa carta se sintió la potranca mas afortunada de todas pero que cuando leyó la carta se confundido un poco ya que esta decía que unos agentes irían a visitarla la noche siguiente de nuestro encuentro un minuto quieres decir que Scootaloo desapareció después de que yo le pedí que ella me viera en la colina. Espera significa que ese grito que escuche era de ella, como no pude imaginarlo pude haberla salvado quien sabe que tipo de tortura a sufrido y todo porque ignore un simple grito yo soy una imbécil como no pude darme cuenta.

 **-No debiste haberla buscado, ahora vendrás con nosotros-** Volteo a ver y veo a un semental enmascarado el me está apuntando con un arma y esta vez si que esta cargada. Levantó mis patas y me acuesto en el suelo. Pero no dejare que me lleve tan solo tengo que distraerlo igual que hice con sus amigos.

 **-Sobre mi cadaver, tu tan solo eres uno y yo ya logre vencer a dos de tus compañeros y fue de lo mas fácil tuvieron suerte de que se hayan escapado de otro modo estarían en un hospital en cuidados intensivos-** Me levanto y le golpeó en el rostro con una gran fuerza luego empiezo a golpearlo varias veces en el rostro pero el ni se mueve sigo golpiandolo hazta que me canso y mis golpes empieza a cesa, el se empieza a reír y me mira a los ojos pero su mirada no es de alguien acuerdo podía ver en sus ojos la locura en su más puro estado

 **-Oh no me hagas reír tu credes que me puedes hacer daño yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, puedo ver que estás asustada lo veo en tu mirada tranquila no vine aquí a matarte vine aquien para llevarte a donde pagaras tus ofensas a la fabrica, tranquila esto sera rápido-** De repente el me golpea a mi pero el lo ha echo mas fuerte empiezo a trambalearne no logro sosteerme puedo ver como gotas de sangre caen al suelo toco mi nariz y veo como toda mi snagre mancha mi pata entonces siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza entonces pierdo mi fuerza y caigo al suelo empiezo a perder el conocimiento y lo último que logro ver es a el riéndose de mi...

 **(?:?)**

No se donde estoy, tengo mucho miedo puedo escuchar gritos de sufrimiento, parece que estoy en un agujero, al frente mío hay otro pony, una pegaso su cutiemark es una rosa en un escudo ella tiene un sonrisa y esta mirando hacia arriba ella en su pata tiene un frasco vacio de pildoraa creo que son calmantes y por lo que dedusco ella los ha usado para suicidarse aunque me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado se supone que aquí no dejan traer nada a los prisioneros es algo lógico pero entonces notó algo al lado suyo es una nota. Ella baja la mirada y me ve a los ojos antes de empezar a reírse entonces ella empieza a toser con mucha fuerza veo como la sangre sale de su boca, pero ella solo empieza a reirse como loca hasta que finalmente ella para y me mira sonriendo con toda su boca completamente ensangretada ella debe de estar en las ultimas debe de estar a poco de que su cuerpo falle y ella finalmente caiga muerta.

 **-No puedo creer que te hallan traído aquí a ti, no puedo creer que le vayan hacer eso a la pegaso que le dio la fama a Cloudsdale-** Ella sonríe y empieza a reír nuevamente pero esta vez a ella le empieza a salir sangre de la nariz de verdad ella esta en las ultimas no creo que dure mas tiempo hacia que lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacarle toda la información posible aunque por su estado no creo que pueda sacarle mucho.

 **-De que hablas, que me van hacer un minuto eres tu Roserater eras la amiga de Scootaloo ella me hablaba de ti pero si solo ayer te había visto en Cloudsdale, cuerda-** Ella me sonríe y empieza nuevamente a reírse estoy segura ella no esta bien de la cabeza entonces ella toma el papel y me lo lanza entonces ella empieza a tocar y me vuelve a mirar a los ojos puedo ver como la locura se apodera poco a poco de ella lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

 **-Leelo, eso te lo explicara todo, pero no creo que Scootaloo vaya a dejar que te hagan aquéllas atrocidades si a mi me ha salvado de eso aunque no de una manera en que pueda ver otro amanecer pero a ti ella jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño-** Un minuto si Scootaloo está quien y pertenece a ellos significa que fue ella quien le quito las balas a las armas porque no creo que uno de ellos vayan a llevarse un amas sin balas, ella me protegio a pesar de todo y no creo que esta vez ella vaya a hacer una excepcion. Aun así empiezo a leer la carta se que es de Scootaloo por su letra aunque esta es mucho las elegante y bonita pero la reconozco por su inconfundible letra empiezo a leer.

-Mi gran amiga Roserate siento que te hayan traído aquí pero como eres mi amiga te ayudare te explico estás en la...

* * *

Nota de la autora: he hecho un capitulo bastante largo aun ai espero que les guste dejen sus reviews que yo siempre las leo :3 además miren hay una nueva historia La malteada también de nuestra pareja favorita Scootadash.


	7. El escape

**(?:?)**

No se que horas son, pero he terminado de leer la carta entiendo porque ella le dio estás pastillas a su amiga según esta carta lo que hacen en esta fabrica es extraer la sangre de los cuerpos de los ponys para convertirlos en Spectra entonces ese liquido negro con razón huele tan feo, la carta dice que para extraer la sangre usaban un extraño mecanismo lo que hacían era enterrar un cuchillo directo en el corazón el cual llevaba un conducto que extrae la sangre, la mezcla con unos componentes específicos, al final cuando el pony esta en las ultimas perdiendo el color ya que al no tener nada de sangre perdían su color pero al final la maquina lo suelta y lo deja caer en una gran trituradora que los descarnaba hasta que finalmente matarlos. Eso es simplemente horroroso matarlos solo para conseguir arcoiris, yo pensaba que el Spectra vendría de alguna planta, nunca imagine que vendría de cualquier pony pero lo que mas me extraña es para que matar gente para hacer arcoiris perfectamente podriamos sobrevivir sin ellos es decir no son tan necesarios como para matar ponys eso simplemente no tiene sentido.

 **-Oye tu, sabes si crees que eso es horroroso, esas simples palabras no se compartan con lo que he tenido que ver de echo mira esto-** De repente ella saca la cabeza de un pony podía ver su cara de sufrimiento, su mirada mostraba el horror antes de su horrible muerte, no puedo evitar me levantó del suelo me dirijo a una esquina y vómito eso es horrible pensé que las drogas le hacían eso quien sabe como obtuvo esa cabeza de seguro alguien intento escapar y además toda la parte de arriba esta llena de sangre. Limpio de mi boca el vómito entonces volteo a mirarla ella empieza a reírse y después empieza a llorar. Entonces identificó a esa cabeza no puede ser es el novio de ella estaban planeando casarse todos pensamos que ellos se habían ido de viaje de pareja o algo así de hecho nadie fue a buscarlos querían dejarlos solos.

 **-Yo y el éramos unidos, solo salimos a pasear entonces ellos llegaron el intento defenderme entonces el cayo y yo también llegamos aquí estábamos tan asustados pero el intento sacarnos de aquí el solo intento trepar pero ese mal nacido apareció ese tal Bronce y se lo llevaron escuchaba sus gritos y yo no podía hacer nada, esto es lo ultimo que queda de mi querido-** Ella abraza la cabeza y empieza a llorar me siento mal por ella, de repente empieza a escupir sangre finalmente a llegado su final ya que puedo ver como sus pupilas se les va el color ya falta poco, aun asi no puedo hacer pero ella podra reunirse con el en los grandes prados eternos.

 **-Finalmente estaremos juntos mi amor estaremos juntos todo gracias a ella, la recuerdas amor ella nos presentó, si Scootaloo ella me permitió ir contigo mi amor los padres eternos tendrán en cuenta su acto, les pedi a los padres eternos alguien que nos ayudara y ellos repondieron mis plegarias me trajeron a un angel, mi amor no tendre que sufrir la muerte a manls de un malvado y psicopata pony, mi amor puedo verlo la luz, finalmente mi amor estamos juntos-** Finalmente ella escupe sangre y cae de lado sus pupilas están completamente blancas ella esta con su amor por toda la eternidad me levanto y me acerco a ella cierro sus ojos y doy un minuto de silencio ahora se que escapar no es una opción no le queda mas que esperar no hay nada que pueda hacer ya que escapar no es una opción.

De repente escucho un especie de mecanismo entonces veo hacia arriba y veo como una especie de brazo me tomo, de la cintura y me levantó creo que ya es mi turno hazta aquí llegó la pegado Rainbow Dash quien por buscar a quien mas quiere se ha condenado yo solo quería estar con ella solo quería volver a verla estar con ella, pero me temo que he fallado me merezca esto, le debo esto a ella...

 _ **(Vista de Scootaloo)**_

 _ **(6:00 A.M)**_

Perfecto simplemente perfecto, mi plan esta saliendo tal y como la planee, todos están en la sala de conferencias la cual se ubica en la parte de atrás de la fabrica si las compuertas se cierran ellos no tendrán una forma de escapar, todos están allí incluso los jefes por supuesto excepto Bronce, ahora mismo tengo todos los objetos para el plan en la mesa llevo una jeringa, un encendedor, un cuchillo por si las dudas y una bolsa llena de mis cosas y en donde llevare la información de mi y de la fabrica por suerte al ser una de las mas antiguas empleadas tengo acceso a toda la información de la fabrica y todo esta en una memoria que yo tengo curiosamente la fabrica es bastante avanzada al hablar de tecnología informática esta información es capaz de exponerse en una imagen virtual al frente mío, yo para ser honesta no estoy segura de que es lo que hacen aquí no me refiero a como eliminan a lo ponys me refiero a sus trabajadores, igualmente escucho a alguien viniendo a mi estacion lo cual es raro se supone que el esta en una de las plataformas sobre mi estación si soy lo suficientemente rápida...

 **-Oye Scootaloo no tenemos todo el día es hora de la ejecución de tu querida amiguita-** Escucho a Bronce riéndose, tomo todo lo de la mesa excepto mi maleta luego de acabar con Bronce la tomare y también sacare la información de la fabrica si mal esta prendera una alarma para ese momento el sistema de seguridad deberá de estar encendido, escucho el ruido de algo caerse pero no tengo tiempo para mirar que fue, el esta tocando nuevamente la puerta suspiro siento los nervios en todo mi cuerpo tengo cosquillas en el estómago.

 **-Argg Scootaloo mueve tu trasero hacia aquí este no es tu primera ejecución, no me hagas tomarte nuevamente tu pata hacia el condenado botón ahora sal ya-** Maldito el jamás olvida igual que yo, hoy acabare con el, hoy acabare con mi pesadilla, hoy finalmente después de todos estos años de tortura seré libre, hoy...

 **-Sal ya maldita sea-** De repente Bronce abre la puerta de mi estación me asusto un poco y asiento con la cabeza el se va de la puerta y lo escucho subiendo las escaleras para estar en su plataforma suspiro y salgo. La veo finalmente después de 10 años separadas, ella esta aquí conmigo quiero ir a abrazarla yo solo quiero...

 **-Bueno, bueno aquí la tienes, Rainbow a Scootaloo a quien buscaste durante estos años, tranquila ella lo hará rápido-** Veo a Rainbow, veo en sus el miedo y el horror, me quedo inmobil mirándola, no puedo evitarlo para ser honesta estos años le han favorecido su pelo a crecido, su figura ya de por si estaba marcada ahora esta el doble de marcada es hermosa.

 **-Venga veo que no se dejan de mirar, saben algo estoy de buenas así que porque no comparten unas palabras-** Trago saliva y miro a Rainbow para ser honesta estar tanto tiempo aquí hizo que mi voz fuera un poco mas profunda ya no parece la voz de una potranca, sueno como una adulta pero esta adulta quiere sonar tenebrosa y hace que su voz sea mucho mas profunda y terrorifica.

 **-Scootaloo, llevas aquí todos estos años sufriendo, siempre estuviste frente a mi y yo lo siento no puedo creer que nunca me he dado cuenta yo te he fallado me merezco esto, yo te escuche gritar y yo no te hize caso todo esto es mi culpa lo siento-** Rainbow empieza llorar y baja la mirada.

 **-No, no fue tu culpa yo fui la ingenua que creyó que una prestigiosa escuela tomaría a una potranca inservible como yo, quien tiene la culpa fui yo al ser tan ingenua-** Rainbow levanta la mira y ve a los ojos, sonríe.

 **-Es bueno verte por ultima vez,** puede que hoy vaya a morir pero al menos lo haré a mano de la persona a quien mas quiero- Ella baja la mirada, matarla yo nunca haría eso entregaría mi vida por ella desde pequeña la admire aunque pasaron tantos años.

 **-Basta de charlas, Scootaloo me puedes hacer favor, canta esa cancionsita, si esa que cantaste cuando llegaste-** No puedo creerlo aún lo recuerda, cuando llegue me sentía sucia le había arrebatado una vida, y la mejor manera que encontré para expresar lo que sentia fue cantar, Bronce me acompañaba en parte del canto ya que el fue mi mentor, al menos hasta que cada vez que activaba esa palanca no vomitaba y empezará a llorar ya que poco a poco según yo mi alma fue muriendo, creo que esta agonizando, y la única que puede ayudarla es rainbow.

 **-Si, señor-** Sigo la corriente al menos hasta que encuentre el momento exacto para atacar. Me acerco al panel de control de mi estación y miro hacia arriba, tomo aire y me preparo para cantar.

 **¿Que causa que me sienta feliz?**

 **He construido mi vida en juicio y causando dolor**

 **No lo se, esos ojos que veo en el cromo sangriento**

 **Ahora todo lo que tenía**

 **Y todo lo que conocía fue desechado**

 **Y con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que este no es mi hogar**

 **He avivado el fuego**

 **Visto mas dolor del que puedas conocer**

 **Las lagrimas de los quebrados, arrasaron con mi alma**

 **Empujado por el deseo**

 **Para cambiar la forma en que mi corriente fluira**

 **He despertado, y retomo el control**

En ese momento Bronce rie y empieza a cantar esa parte, eso fue lo que me dijo la primera noche que pase aquí y lamentablemente es verdad yo también escucho esos gritos jamás se callan y cuando intento dormir escuchó sus gritos pidiendo de que los ayude.

 **Trate lo mejor de bloquear los gritos**

 **Pero me persiguen en mis sueños.**

 **Bajo mi mirada y empiezo nuevamente a cantar.**

 **Por favor, rompe mis cadenas, quiero que pare**

 **Yo hice funcionar estas maquinas miserables**

 **Dia tras dia, la rutina se lleva mi cerebro**

 **Quebrantando mi cordura, haciéndome cuestionar mi realidad`**

 **Pero la vida no es como se ve**

 **¿Deberia tomar una oportunidad para la libertad y tirarlo todo por el drenaje?**

 **He estado encarcelado, por favor quemen mis atrocidades lejos**

 **He avivado el fuego**

 **Visto mas dolor del que puedas conocer**

 **Las lagrimas de los quebrados, arrasaron con mi alma**

 **Empujado por el deseo**

 **Para cambiar la forma en que mi corriente fluira**

 **He despertado, y retomo el control**

 **El repite nuevamente su parte pero esta vez escucho como se mueve en su plataforma.**

 **Trate lo mejor de bloquear los gritos**

 **Pero me persiguen en mis sueños**

 **Levanto mi mirada y veo a Rainbow a los ojos.**

 **Por favor, rompe mis cadenas, quiero que pare**

 **He avivado el fuego**

 **Visto mas dolor del que puedas conocer**

 **Las lagrimas de los quebrados, arrasaron con mi alma**

 **Empujado por el deseo**

 **Para cambiar la forma en que mi corriente fluira**

He **despertado, y retomo el control**

 **Estoy cansado de lastimar**

 **Harto de pensar es todo lo que hago**

 **Rompo a los que me rodean, aquellos libres son muy pocos**

 **Pero el Sol brillante esta quemando**

 **Y mi cielo resplandece, aun mas azul**

 **la amistad me rodea, me convertire en un parte de ti.**

 **Finalmente Bronce canta su parte por última vez en su miserable vida.**

 **Tratè lo mejor de bloquear los gritos**

 **Pero me persiguen en mis sueños**

Me levanto y me acerco a la palanca que se encuentra detrás mío, esta palanca prende la maquina. Entonces estiro mis alas y me elevo detrás de Bronce sonrió y me acerco a su espalda.

 **Por favor, rompas mis cadenas, quiero que pare.**

Golpeó con fuerza si cabeza esta cae cerca de la punta de la plataforma, es mi momento.

 **-Finalmente después 10 largos años puedo vengar, tu me convertiste en una asesina, me obligaste a hacer funcionar estas maquinas, pero ya no mas desde hoy soy libre y tu te podrirás en el infierno maldito infeliz crees que te matare rápido pues te equivocas-** Busco entre mis bolsillos la jeringa pero no la encuentro un momento lo que se cayo fue o pierda soy una... De repente soy golpeada por bronce en el rostro pierdo el equilibrio caigo de la plataforma entonces miro hacia arriba y veo a Bronce con un rostro lleno de furia el salta de la plataforma y me mira directamente a los ojos, puedo ver su enojo, trago saliva ahora si la cage.

 **-Como te atrevez a ponerme una pata encima, sabes porque sobreviviste tanto tiempo aquí porque la fabrica le advirtió a todos que no se atrevieran a tocarte y que cosas malas podrían pasar y todos les creyeron pero sabes que, me di cuenta de que ellos solo nos mentian ahora podre hacerte todo lo que siempre quize-** Bronce se abalanza sobre mi y empieza a golpearme de repente el para de golpearme y se rie.

 **-Sabes algo, no no te matare así serás víctima de está misma maquina, sentirás lo mismo que odias tanto-** Un minuto esto es bueno, la maquina no funciona es decir que cuando active el mecanismo conmigo allí sera el momento perfecto para atacar nuevamente, debo de seguirle la corriente.

 **-No, todo menos eso te juro que la matare por favor-** Finjo temerle a Bronce aunque realmente si le temo solo un poco, el sonríe y me toma del cuello me lanza contra la semiplataforma que sostiene a Rainbow, ella me mira y empieza a llorar yo le sonríe y le susurro al oído.

 **-Tantos años aquí me enseñaron algo siempre hay que tener un plan B-** En ese momento escuchó como Bronce activa el mecanismo entonces suelto rápidamente las cuerdas que atan a Rainbow y la tomo poniéndola detrás de la plataforma. Entonces escucho como el mecanismo marca error y estalla de manera ligera no suficiente como para activar una alarma. Me acerco y le susurro al oído a Rainbow.

 **-Esperame aqui-** Ella asiente con la cabeza, le doy un fuerte abrazo y la suelto a Rainbow, vuelo de manera rápida hacia donde está Bronce aprovecho el humo de la maquina para poder atacarlo por sorpresa.

 **-Venga muéstrate ya gallina, crees que podrás salir de aqui, eso jamás acéptalo Scootaloo tu no puedes ser feliz** \- Me enojo y golpeó fuertemente su rostro este cae pero solo se vuelve a levantar y corre hacia a mi, intenta golpearme pero lo esquivo y lo golpeó en el estómago, el solo se rie y golea mi rostro.

 **-No me hagas reír tu ganarme deja de ser tan idiota-** Intento golpear su rostro pero el me esquiva y me golpe nuevamente pero esta vez lo hace el doble de fuerte, escudo mi cabeza y lo miro pero el solo vuelve a golpearme en el rostro pero lo hace repetidamente intento esquivarlo pero cuando lo logro el ya esta listo para darme otro golpe finalmente toma y se voltea, me patea el rostro y caigo de espaldas no puedo contra el es demasiado fuerte.

 **-La fábrica me dijo que si me atrevia a hacerte daño, algo horrible pasaria, pero solo son mentiras-** El se acerca a mi y sonríe, pero de repente Rainbow sale del medio del humo y golpea fuertemente el rostro de Bronce ella voltea a mirarme y sonríe.

 **-Crees que abandonaría a mi hermana pequeña-**

 **-Wow-** Esas son las únicas palabras que salen de mi boca, Rainbow se acerca a mi y me ofrece su pata para levantarme, aceptó y me levanto ella me sonríe pero de repente ella grita de repente de su brazo empieza a brotar mucha sangre entonces ella cae y veo a Bronce con una sonrisa sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado.

 **-Creiste que con ese golpecito me de tendrían, jamás lo harán ahora sigues tu Scoot-** el me lo quito, bajo mi mirada y veo como la sangre sale del cuerpo de Rainbow por culpa de Bronce y de repente siento algo que jamás había sentido, siento mucha ira pero no cualquier ira esa que provoca ganas de acabar con todos, ese maldito me las va a pagar ya no mas Scootaloo tierna ya no mas.

 **-Tu, acabas de cometer un error ahora tu vas a pagar-** Me abalanzo sobre el y empiezo a golpearlo el me apuñala pero no siento dolor solo ira ganas de matar y vengarme finalmente tomo su cabeza y la empiezo a golpear contra el barandal puedo ver como la sangre sale de su rostro yo solo sonrió se ve tan bien me encanta ver como su sangre sale mientras sus ojos empiezan a perder el color. Lo suelto y el empieza a escupir lucha sangre después de un rato el sube su mirada y me ve a los ojos.

 **-Con que con esto se refería la fabrica, entonces el experimento funciono la maquina de matar perfecta sin sentimientos, solo nesecitabas un insentivo claro como no pudimos imaginarlo les dije que era una mala idea pero es bueno saber que funciono-** Un minuto cuando me trajeron y me llevaron a aquélla sala fue para eso, es decir que... de repente Bronce me golpea en el rostro me tambaleo un poco y miro al frente mío y veo que qué l corre hacia mi con un cuchillo he intenta apuñalarme y lo esquivo lo tomo y le quito el cuchillo en ese momento el cayo al suelo entonces tomo y miro el cuchillo un minuto, un no solo tengo que golpearlo que tal si uso este cuchillo en algo bueno. Pero si quiero matarlo tengo que hacerlo después de empezar el fuego ya que los collares activan un mecanismo que prende una alarma que alerta los jefes, me acerco a el almacenamiento y me volteo y con toda la fuerza de mis patas golpeó golpeó el almacén, este empieza a temblar y finalmente cae. Saco de mi bolsillo el encendedor, pero antes e mandar este lugar a la miro el paisaje y Rainbow esta intentado parase sosteniendose enero barandal y Bronce me esta mirando confundido sonrió y prendo fuego al Spectra. Pocos segundos después la alarma contra incendios se encieden y escucho como todos los mecanismos empiezan a cerrar las compuertas, sonrió y me acerco a Bronce tomo el cuchillo y me a punto a su rostro.

 **-Tantos años llenos de miedo, esperando a que todo terminara pero no hacia nada para acabarlo ahora lo puedo hacer, hoy yo seré tu jueza y te sentencio a arder en el infierno pero no aquí lo harás en el otro lado aquí yo seré quien te envíe alli-** Lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire me levanto en dos patas y clavo el cuchillo en el estómago entonces con una gran fuerza empiezo a desliza el cuchillo de su estómago hacia arriba hazta llegar a su cuello levanto mi mirada y veo como el solo escupe sangre, miro hacia arriba y veo como sus ojos se ponen en un blanco total.

 **-Estoy orgulloso de ti-** El sonríe y finalmente baja su mirada dando su ultimo suspiro, lo suelto y miro el cuchillo es completamente color rojo,me vuelvo a poner en cuatro patas suspiro y de repente siento como toda la ira se va, abro mis ojos y veo lo que hecho esto es asqueroso como le pude hacer esto este no era el plan este... no puedo evitarlo vómito del asco que da miro su cadáver y cierro sus ojos de repente siento el calor cerca de mi espalda veo como el fuego empieza a esparcirse debemos darnos prisa volteo ver a Rainbow quien mira con una cara de horror al cadaver me acerco a ella y con suavidad levanto su rostro.

 **-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, si no era el seriamos nosotras y para serte honesta el se lo merecia, pero eso no es lo importante escúchame si no nos damos prisa este lugar explotara y nos matará, dime aun puedes caminar-** Ella intenta dar un paso hacia adelante pero su pata tiembla y hace que ella caiga.

 **-No, pero puedo volar, pero no creo que pueda aterrizar mi pata no resistiria el impacto aunque lo intente de la manera mas suave posible-** Ella estira sus alas y empieza a elevarse asiento con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos entonces ella se empieza a acercar a mi rostro y veo como entrecierra sus ojos, volteo mi rostro no es el momento para esto.

 **-Rainbow no ahora, escuchame, iré por unas cosas no tardo, solo espérame aqui-** Me volteo y corro rápidamente hacia mi estación tomo mi bolsa y veo la jeringa en el suelo la tomo y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi ahora ensangrentada bata. Volteo a mirar a ese pequeño punto en la pared que contiene una USB, donde están absolutamente todos los archivos e información de la fabrica, en esos datos esta la información de los trabajadores y también la información de cada pony que vino aqui, esa información esta aquí porque el ultimo jefe supremo de la fabrica estuvo en esta misma estación, el murió de una me era muy extraña pero no es el momento de pensar en él. Me acero y tomo la USB a pesar de que voy quemar este lugar, se que alguien encontrara esta fabrica y se diría cuenta que hacemos aquí por esta insignificante USB me buscarían y me matarían, pero yo solo vine a ser libre no ha que me en cierren por crímenes que me obligaron a cometer. La tomo y la guardo en mi bolsillo verifico que todo este listo y me salgo.

Veo a Rainbow quien aun sigue observando el cadáver, estiro mis alas y me elevo en el aire me acerco a Rainbow.

 **-Vamonos, crees que eres capaz de seguirme el paso-**

 **-No me hagas reír, soy la pegaso mas rápida de toda Equestria-**

Sonrió y empiezo a volar con la mayor rapidez posible escuchó como el tanque de mi estación estalla y escuchó el siguiente y así susecivamente. De repente en el 5 bum escuchó el grito de Rainbow volteo a mirar y veo como la explosión la alcanza y la expulsado de manera fuerte contra la pared y empieza a caer paro mi vuelo y me dirijo hacia ella justo antes de que ella toque el suelo logro alcanzarla volteo sin perder la velocidad y me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir control hacia un lado y veo como el tanque empieza a vibrar esta apuntó de explotar debo llegar a esa puerta ahora mismo, suspiro y miro la puerta es ahora o nunca, con todas mis fuerzas obligo a mis alas a volar mas rápido, finalmente escucho el gran estallido y siento como si algo jalara de mi cola veo hacia abajo y veo como parte de esta esta rebanada de una manera muy fina de seguro uno de los cristales logro alcanzarme si me hubiera de demorado un segundo mas probablemente ya estaría muerta. Veo hacia el frente y veo la luz del sol sonrió finalmente libertad, cierro mis ojos y siento como el calor de esta me envuelve paro mi vuelo y miro hacia atrás veo la fabrica en llamas y puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de los trabajadores que aun siguen con vida. Finalmente la pesadilla acabo, ahora soy libre y podre recuperar estos años perdidos, de repente siento como algo caliente recorre mis cascos la herida de Rainbow está sangrando mucho es mejor que la lleve a su casa allí podre curarla menos mal que traje mi medicina aparte la morfina ayudara para los puntos y estoy segura de que ella nesecitara bastantes...

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: perdón la demora pero he vuelto a clases así que los capítulos tardaran mas en llegar pero les prometo que los seguire subiendo :3**


	8. ¿Hermanas?

_**(Vista de Scootaloo)**_

 _ **(1:30 A.M)**_

Llevo a Rainbow en mi espalda bueno de una manera lenta quiero disfrutar del paisaje no lo recordaba tan hermoso tantos años encerrada soñando con ver nuevamente la luz del sol, me dirijo hacia la casa de Rainbow al menos espero que este allí de repente veo una gigante mansion llena de arcoiris de seguro es la casa de Rainbow, me acerco a la casa de Rainbow me sorprende que siga estando igual, creía que tendría que esperar a que despertara para saber donde vivía pero por suerte no lo tuve que hacer, me acerque y abrí la puerta por suerte abierta de seguro Bronce la dejo así para enviar a los limpiadores de noche aun así entro y de repente siento que algo jala mi cola volteo a mirar y noto que es tanque quien me esta mordiendo, soporto el dolor ya que no quiero soltar a Rainbow de manera brusca, con el golpe que se dio de seguro esta delicada.

Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de lo que si mal no recuerdo es la habitación de Rainbow, el cuarto esta bastante desorganizado en su cama esta mi diario y mi carta de aceptación no puede ser por esto la persiguieron creí que jamás la encontraría pensé que ella me olvidaría ya que creo que todos lo hicieron nadie mas me busco al menos según lo que dijeron los archivos, decían que todas las que pensaba que eran mi amigas me habían buscado por unos meses y luego me habían olvidado. Cuando me entere me sentí herida pero me di cuenta que la vida es haci primero puedes ser la pony mas feliz del mundo pero cuando te vas por un rato te reemplezan ya que por lo que leí se consiguieron a una nueva mejor amiga Dinky una unicornio. Sacudo mi cabeza y y me acerco a la cama de Rainbow quito el diario y la carta, con la mayor suavidad que puedo la dejo sobre la cama miró hacia los lados y finalmente encuentro la puerta del baño esta tapada por montones de pañuelos creo que estuvo llorando, paso entre los pañuelos y abro la puerta del baño y entro, en esta se ve que la ducha no ha sido usada en bastante tiempo decido ignorar eso y me dirijo hacia su botiquin, lo abro y esta intacto, tomo lo que mas puedo entre mis patas y me dirijo hacia la habitacion tomo una silla echa de nubes de rainbow y la pongo al lado de la cama. Volteo de manera suave a Rainbow hazta que queda de espaldas tomo agua oxigenada y la pongo en un algodon, se la froto en la herida de su espalda hasta que deja de sangrar tomo otro pedazo de algodón y se lo pongo saco de mi bolsillo la jeringa y la clavo inyecto en Rainbow la cantidad exacta para dormirla no quiero que termine despertandose del dolor, tomo del botiquien aguja e hilo los entrelazo y empiezo a cerrar la herida despues de un tiempo lo completo y me acerco al botiquin tomo un pedazo de gaza y empiezo a envolver en su cuerpo lo hago de una manera fuerte para generar presión el la herida cuando termino volteo a Rainbow y la pongo boca arriba de la manera mas suave y delicada no quiero que se rompan los puntos, finalmente logro ponerla boca arriba y empiezo a revisar con delicadeza la cabeza de Rainbow, empiezo a correr su pelo con suavidad después de un tiempo encuentro la herida, esta en la parte de encima de su cabeza justo en el centro tomo un poco de agua oxigenada y repito el mismo proceso que hice con la herida en su espalda, noto como hace un gesto de dolor ignoro eso y sigo con el proceso que retomaba antes, al cabo de un rato, tomo una gaza y la rodeo en su cabeza cuando termino miro el rostro de Rainbow se ve relajada ese golpe de seguro la noqueo de manera inmediata tal vez debería revisar el resto de su cuerpo puede que no solo halla tenido dos heridas, tomo a Rainbow, con la delicadeza de un angel y la siento en su cama de esta manera puedo revisar su cuerpo con mayor facilidad, empiezo a revisar el cuerpo de Rainbow, reviso sus patas, alas y caderas, para ser honesta Rainbow tiene el abdomen bastante marcado, finalmente llego a sus patas traseras levanto una de estás y las reviso hasta el finalmente veo de reojo la entrepierna de Rainbow se ve bastante jugosa recuerdo que la vi de potranca no pude evitar quedarme viendo, se veia tan deliciosa espera que demonios estoy pensando yo no soy lesbiana además Rainbow es como mi hermana no puedo ir y comerle el coño aunque no estaría tan... Maldita sea que me esta sucediendo, miro el cuerpo de Rainbow y caigo en cuenta en que estoy cubierta de sangre y que habia manchado toda la entrada de el cuarto al igual que la cama de Rainbow creo que lo mejor sera ir a tomar una ducha igual una buena ducha fria podria borrarme todos estos pensamientos ademas de que hace falta.

 **-Aggg ya no mas tanque-** El sigue mordiendo mi cola, lo agarró y lo jalo hasta que suelta mi cola arracando variados pelos de mi cola. Lo mire a los ojos.

 **-Vamos tanque no me recuerdas soy yo Scoot no recuerdas tu compañera de hibernacion-** Tanque se me queda mirando hasta que lentamente empieza a sonreír y asiente con la cabeza hecho esto el voltea ver a Rainbow.

 **-Lo se también estoy preocupada estará bien espero-** Tanque se acerca y se acuesta al lado de Rainbow, suspiro y tomo mi bolsa miro dentro y empiezo a buscar mi otra bata sonara raro pero en la fabrica solo nos permitían usar bata, la única prenda "particular" es una camiseta donde tengo las letras de la fabrica con su lema y no creo que sea buena idea usarla si alguien viene y me ve haci podría sospechar y no quiero matarme la cabeza pensando en que hacer...

Entro en la ducha y la prendo en agua fría me quito la bata y entro siento el agua recorriendo mi espalda miró hacia el piso de la ducha y noto como la sangre empieza a mezclarse con agua hasta salir por el grifo, miro hacia un lado y veo la jabonera tomo el jabón y apagó la ducha, y tomo el jabón y lo paso por mi cuerpo al terminar de enjabonarme prendo nuevamente la ducha término de ducharme y salgo afuera pero me doy cuenta de que no hay toallas recuerdo a verlas vista al lado de la cama de Rainbow me acerco a la puerta y...

 _ **(?:?)**_

 _ **(Vista de Rainbow Dash**_ )

Argg me duele la cabeza y la espalda, abro mis ojos y veo un techo echo de nubes un minuo estoy en mi casa pero como llegue aqui lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar volando detras de Scootalo hazta escuchar una gran explosion y votee a ver ahi todo se volvio negro, escucho el ruido de la ducha, tal vez todo solo fue un sueño, de seguro solo me quede dormida y que fluttershy se devolvio a cuidarme, se quedo toda la noche y se levanto a ducharse, miro hacia un lado y veo mi reloj en la mesa de noche noto que son las 2:30 P.M. Intento pararme pero el dolor me lo impide, me recuesto y miro mi cuerpo veo que estoy vendada esto no tiene sentido, escucho que se apaga la ducha y que alguien sale dirijiendose hacia la puerta del baño, miro hacia la puerta y espero a ver quien es.

 **-Deberia revisarla tan golpe pudo haberle dejado una contusion debria revisarla con el aparato de Vision Arcoiris pero que tal si se enferma como yo dos semanas vomitando no es bonito, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en su...¿** \- Veo a Scootaloo abrir a puerta del baño y al verme se grita como loca- **AHHH RAINBOW QUE HACES DESPIERTA-** Ella se tapa con sus patas no puedo evitar sonrojarme ella estaba andando en dos patas y logre verle todo a pesar de estar todo el tiempo desnudos es simplemente raro verlo en este momento es decir es vergonsozo, me tapo el rostro con la pata sonrojandome por completo su cuerpo estaba mojado y podia ver todo sus musculos y sus pezo... Un minuto estoy pensando en Scootaloo de manera sexual osea es mi hermana yo...

 **-Lo-lo- siento pense que era algun sueño o que era Fluttershy-** Escucho como ella agarra algo.

 **-No hay problema fue mi culpa no deberia andar por ahi asi ya-ya puedes ver-** Abro mis ojos y veo a Scootaloo esta vez tapada por una toalla puedo sentir aun el calor en mis mejillas que manera de reencontrarnos.

 **-Espera estas saliendo con Fluttershy-** Me sonrojo al escuchar eso **. -No, no eso es que Fluttershy y yo hemos sido amigas desde la infancia y para nosotras es normal, y ahora eres mayor y bueno estas bastante bien formada..-** Espera que acabe de decir, Scootaloo se sonroja y se acerca a mi se sienta a mi lado.

 **-Creo que empezamos con la ala izquierda, olvidemos que esto paso, empezemos a de cero nuevamente-** Ella sonrie y se para nuevamente agarra su maleta sacando una bata me voltea mirar y yo cierro los ojos depues de un rato los vuelvo a abrir y veo a Scootaloo con la bata puesta ella suspira y me voltea a ver sonriendo.

 **-Es increible Scoot pense que jamas te volveria a ver las chicas estaban pensando que me estaba volviendo una loca-** Escucho a Scootaloo reir **-Jajaja enserio tu loca ni que fueras Pinkie Pie- Me rio acerca del comentario es cierto ni que fuera Pinkie Pie -Sabes algo Rainbow pense que nunca saldria de alli, pero ahora que soy libre no lo se no se si esto era como lo imaginaba-** Volteo a ver a Scootaloo a que se refiere con eso, acaso ella no se sentia terrible como ella canto **\- A que te refieres se supone que tu no querias estar alli ¿verdad?-** Scootaloo mira hacia abajo parece estar triste, como si algo mas le preocupara - **Solo olvidalo es algo con lo que puedo lidiar, y que has hecho todos estos años-** Miro hacie el techo, todos estos años no e hecho absolutamente nada - **Pues nada interesante, todos estos años he estado buscandote, y bueno fallan...-** Dejo de hablar y me agarro la panza mi panza empieza a rugir, no he comido en horas y tengo demasiada hambre.

 **-Bueno, creo que no eres la unica que tiene hambre, pero desearia poder recordarlo no por este condenado collar-** Scootaloo se para y se va, espera collar a que se refiere que no lo recuerda creo que cuando vuelva, me recuesto y acaricio a Tanque esto esta pasando demasiado rapido, sera mejor que hablemos sobre lo que paso con ella, sacudo mi cabeza espera de lo unico que hablamos fue de mi, bueno no es tan raro Scootaloo siempre se intereso en mi, pero ella es quien estuvo perdida 10 años creo que fue "descortez" de mi parte espera que acabe de pensar me estoy empezando a parecer a Rarity...

 _ **(Vista de Scootaloo)**_

Sera que ella me vio el signo pero me tape lo suficientemente rapido como para que no se de cuenta, aun asi no debi a ver le dicho eso de recordarlo de seguro la deje confundida acaso nunca sabre cerrar mi bocota, bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina me dirijo hacia la nevera, al abrirla lo unico que veo es que tiene un pan y algo de margaritas, creo que alcanzara para dos sandwiches, aunque no creo que ella pueda ir al mercado por comida creo que tendre que ir yo por su puesto disfrazada de algun otro pony no creo estar lista para ser bombardeada por preguntas como ¿Donde estabas?, ¿Que estuviste haciendo?, ¿Porque te fuiste? y otras, aunque me pregunto como sera la vida de los demas ya que bueno lo unico que se son por los archivos de la fabrica...

Subo las escaleras con un plato en mis patas, si estoy caminando en dos patas me gusta hacerlo ya que parece elegante pero lo unico malo es que a veces cuando estoy caminando a mis patas les dan calambres aunque el collar ayuda. Me sorprende que Rainbow no me alla hecho preguntas obvias, tendré que decirle la pura verdad no creo poder mentirle en su cara, me acercó a la puerta pero me detengo ya que escucho algo que dice Rainbow...

* * *

Siento la horrible demora pero la escuela es igual a sin tiempo prometo tratar de sacar mas tiempo para escribir


	9. ¿Scootadash?

**_(Vista de Scootaloo)_**

 ** _(2:00_ _A.M_ )**

Me pongo en mis cuatro patas, pongo el plato en una mesa que tenia Rainbow al lado de la puerta de su habitacion y pongo mi oreja contra la puerta para escuchar con claridad lo que Rainbow dice:

 **-Tanque, puedes guardarme un secreto, le-le tengo miedo a Scoot ella no es la misma pegaso que conoci digo hubieras visto como mataba a ese tal Bronce parecia que disfrutara la manera de como moria, como si matar fuera su pasion y-y si un dia ella se enloquece y me mata Tanque, esa ya no es Scoot, parece, como dijo ese pony la maquina de matar perfecta, ya que cuando clavo el cuchillo en el estomago de ese pony ella solo sonreia como si ver eso fuera un espectaculo-** Abro la puerta de un golpe, he escuchado suficiente, estoy enojada por esas palabras maquina de matar, disfrutar matar, me acerco a Rainbow y la miro a lo ojos, estoy enojada con ella. Rainbow intenta tirarse de la cama pero antes de que se bajara, sus patas tiemblan y pierde el equilibrio, la sostengo de su cadera y la pongo en la cama en la misma posicion en la que estaba, quedando, por un error de calculos, encima de ella sin poder evitarlo **me** sonrojo y me quito de encima de ella, sentando a su lado.

* * *

 **-Siento mi arrebato, pero Rainbow, miedo a mi, que yo te matare,maquina de matar, acaso tu, ya no...-** Trato de seguir hablando pero realmente las palabras que dijo ella me hirieron, ella era la pony que siempre me apoyaba y en la que en estos 10 años me apoye para tener una razon de vivir, todos esos años tenia el sueño de que ella descubriera la fabrica y entrara con las mane 6, y que me salvarian de ese infierno inclusive desde pequeña sabia que ella me defenderia de los abusadores, que seria como una guerrera empuñando su espada y acaba de llamarme una asesina, una lagrima se resbala por mi mejilla pero desasiento con mi cabeza,no es el momento para abrirme ante ella, no ahora despues de esto puede que solo haga lo que ella teme porque hace unas horas confirme que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Miro hacia un lado y me paro de la cama, Rainbow intenta detenerme tocando mi hombro, la ignoro ya que hace años que no lloraba, ademas acabo de escapar y ahora debo pensar ¿Que hare si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos? Ya que tengo que aceptarlo siento algo mas por Rainbow.

Antes de poder pensar mas en ello la panza de Rainbow empieza a rugir, me acerco a la puerta y tomo de la mesa los sandwichs y los dejo sobre la cama, Rainbow toma el suyo y lo come de manera desesperada, se que tiene hambre ya que en la fabrica no se daba comida a las victimas; tomo mi sandwich pero simplemente no tengo apetito, por asi decirlo, dejo el sandwich sobre el plato, Rainbow, quien ya habia acabo su comida, noto como habia dejado ese aperitivo, ella me mira a los ojos pero yo solo sacudo mi cabeza, ella lo toma y se lo come.

 **-Scoot siento mucho lo que te dije porfavor no te pongas asi-** Levanto mi mirada y sonrio ya que creo que solo exagero, pues, bueno ella no ha estado enserrada guardando sus sentimientos por años, ni tampoco ha visto la muerte frente a sus ojos o de hecho a sido quien los lleve a ese punto.

 **-Lo siento creo que mis sentimientos siguen aun sensibles, aun asi hablar mal de alguien es malo Rainbow, puede causar que los rumores crezcan y bueno aveces cosas malas pasan-** Rainbow me mira de manera extraña, caigo en cuenta de que Rainbow no conoce las cosas que me sucedieron alli, tal vez deberia decirle pero eso solo me haria ver peor de la que ya estoy

 **-Tranquila, no siempre es asi pero Rainbow no entiendo porque tienes miedo de mi es decir te salve de la muerte y aun asi piensas que yo te mataria-** Rainbow mira hacia abajo y levanta sus hombros.

 **-Esto es muy repentino, despues de tantos años de busqueda considere que jamas te encontraria, ademas nunca habia visto como asesinaban a alguien y menos de esa manera, me senti asustada por verlo hecho por ti, yo pensaba que no eras capas de dañar ni a una mosca-** Miro a Rainbow de una manera seria ya que bueno yo pensaba que matar era algo horrible, algo repugnante, algo que solo lo hacian los monstruos- **Entiendo lo que dices Rainbow, la primera vez que me llevaron a la fabrica jamas me crei capas de matar a alguien, consideraba dar mi vida por solo no dañar a nadie, pero fui debil en el momento que me amenazaron que lo hice y al hacerlo tantas veces, lo olvide, lo hacia cada dia como simplemente fuera una rutina, muchos pensaran que solo un monstruo podria vivir asi, pero los monstruos son quienes lo disfrutan, yo por mi caso lo odiaba hacerlo pero eso ya acabo, uno a veces no puede creer en lo que se puede convertir, pero es algo del pasado esta es mi oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, y espero que sea contigo-** Rainbow se sonroja a mas no poder al escuchar esas palabras.

 **-No, no, no. No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que estes ahi conmigo como amiga no como pareja, es decir eres como mi hermana yo-yo nunca podria tener algo asi contigo-** Sonrio de una manera nerviosa ya que estas ultimas horas cosas que sentia por Rainbow, que pense pasajeras habian vuelto y de una manera más fuerte.

 **-Quieres decir que no crees que no soy tan bella, porque tu no eres una super modelo-** Rainbow me mira con sus ojos color cereza, de una manera seria, me sonrojo.

 **-Yo-yo no digo que seas fea, todo menos eso tu eres bastante hermosa de hecho eres casi una super modelo de hecho si yo pudier-** Tapo mi boca con mi pata ya que estaba a punto de decir algo completamente estupido, Rainbow me mira de manera confundida.

 **-Si pudieras hacer que Scoot-** Miro hacia un lado y...

 _ **(Vista de Rainbow Dash)**_

Que quiere hacer Scoot, porque si pienso que es lo que ella quiere decir, significa que ¿Puede ella estar enamorada de mi? Se que es una idea loca pero, Scootadash no suena tan mal, seriamos una linda pareja.

 **-Que si pudiera convertirte una modelo lo haria de inmediato, ganaria millones con tu belleza-** Ella sonrie de manera increiblemente falsa, pero igual tener algo con ella seria imposible porque ella es mi hermana, no mi pareja, de seguro ese golpee en mi cabeza solo me hace pensar cosas estupidas, Scootadash si claro.

 **-Olvidalo, no importa, no es algo que me incumbe lo que pasa por tu cabeza-** Scoot baja la mirada, que obsecion tengo con ofenderla. Antes de poder decir algo, siento un cosquilleo ahi abajo y caigo en cuenta de que tengo ganas de ir al baño.

 **-Si creo que es lo mejor olvidar el pasado y vivir el futuro es lo que dice..-**

 **-Scoot siento interrumpirte pero, tengo ganas de ir al baño y no puedo moverme, asi que...-** Sonrio de una manera penosa. **-Oh claro claro, dejame llevarte-** Scoot me levanta y me lleva hacia el baño, entra y me deja sentada en la inodoro…

 **-Llamame si nesecitas algo-** Scoot se dirige hacia la puerta y la cierra suspiro, dejo que todo siga... Termino y boto el papel al bote pero de repente un fuerte dolor hizo que me retorciera, cayendo hacia al suelo intento pararme pero el dolor solo se vuelve ma fuerte, tomo mi estomago y lo apreto con fuerza y pero el dolor solo se hace cada vez mas fuerte, grito de una manera desgarradora que deja a mi garganta ardiendo.

 **-SCOOT-** Ella abre la puerta y al verme en el suelo, corre hacia a mi y me quita las patas del estomago, lo toca, y suspira.

 **-Rainbow tranquilizate es un calambre esa herida casi perforo tu estomago y alcanzo a rasguñarlo es normal que te arda pero si te apretas el estomago te dolera más-** Scoot toma mi pata y por instinto empiezo a apretarla bastante fuerza, no puedo creer que esto es lo que sufren las yeguas al dar a luz es simplemente horrible, una puñalada en el estomago, otra razon para no tener hijos.

 **-MALDITA SEA-** Scoot solo cierra sus ojos y empieza a tarearar una cancion esta me tranquiliza un poco, ahogo mis gritos, soltando lagrimas a mas no poder.

Unos minutos despues mi estomago deja de doler, Scoot se habia acostado al lado mio, como si de una madre se tratase, suspiro estoy sudando y siento muchas nauseas pero no ganas de vomitar, solo malestar.

 **-Rainbow ¿Te sientes bien?-** Intento responder pero el malestar no me lo permite solo desasiento con mi cabeza. Scoot empieza a pasar su pata por mi melena, me quedo lo mas quieta posible esperando al que el malestar me pase un poco. **-Tranquila ya te pasara, solo aguanta un poco mas, no pienses en tu malestar piensa en un campo de flores, no se piensa en algo tranquilisante-** Cierro mis ojos y sigo el consejo de Scootaloo, me imagino volando en una hermosa noche, tengo mis vendas pero no siento ningun dolor, me acerco a una nube pongo mis patas sobre esta y es increiblemente comoda, me acuesto en ella, y antes de cerrar mis ojos las patas de una pegaso color naranja pisan la nube, levanto mi mirada, y veo que es Scootaloo, ella me estira su pata, la tomo y ella me levanta en dos patas, me agarra de las caderas, me sonrojo a mas no poder, ella toma impulso y se deja caer hacia atras me asusto pero ella estira sus alas de manera majestuosa y empieza a volar hacia un lado me suelta y le sigo la corriente no se porque pero mi cuerpo me impulsa a cantar:

 **Ciertos días yo no entiendo tus locuras que te han pasado**

 **y en la mente algo te esta fallando a ti**

Scoot sonrie y me dice **-no me ofendiste-** Sonrio y continuo mi canto:

 **Mas si llego a equivocarme**

 **quien esta listo ayudarme eres tu**

Scoot sonrie y me acompaña en el canto con una voz angelical, mejor que la que tenia cuando se presento con las cutie mark crusaders:

 **No hay nadie como tu**

 **no hay madie como tu**

Scoot me sonrie y empieza con su propio canto:

 **Tus humores son realmente insoportables**

 **es difícil que yo piense igual a ti**

 **te comportas como un héroe**

 **cada vez que algo sucede**

Entonces Scoot se junta contra a mi sonriendo mientras empezaba a elevarnos hacia arriba, cuando de una manera magica una estela de colores arcoiris y morados mezclandoze, provenientes de nuestras colas sin evitarlo entonamos juntos nuestro canto:

 **No hay nadie como tu**

 **no hay nadie como tu**

 **los dos estar**

 **es nuestra suerte**

 **no hay nadie como tu**

 **ser locos de atar pero alegres estar**

Scoot sonrie y me suelta saltandose de mi y alejandose hago lo mismo solo para seguirle la corriente:

 **Dices bromas que son ya de la prehistoria**

 **lo que escuchas suena como un mono al gritar**

 **si la vida es complicada quien vendrá pronto en mi ayuda**

 **si no sabes de quien hablo oye bien**

 **si parece intoxicado es que esta muy animado**

Empezamos a acercarnos

 **Por que no hay nadie mas..**

 **no, no hay nadie como tu**

 **pasear los dos es increíble**

 **aunque problemas hay**

 **como tener que uir**

 **como el rumbo perder**

 **si me empieso a hundir**

 **yo prefiero correr**

Empezamos nos acercamos finalmente en un amoroso beso, dura unos minutos y finalmente nos separamos para terminar juntas nuestro canto de amor

 **No hay nadie mas, mas , mas que tuuuu**

Nos alejamos de nuestra creacion y noto que es un gran corazon, ella me mira a los ojos y empieza a hablarme susurrando.

 **-Rainbow-** La miro a los ojos que solo me hipnotizan. **-Dime Scoot-**

 **-Rainbow creo que deberias tomar un baño, eso te hara sentir mejor porque ya estás empezando a fantasear, de seguro por el golpe que te diste en la cabeza-** Salgo de mi fantasia y veo Scoot sonriendome, asiento con la cabeza, Scoot se para y me levanta, esto se parece a mi fantasia solo falta ese magico beso pero antes de que algo asi pase ella me coloca en la ducha. Ahora Scootadash no suena tan mal.

 **-Creo que tendre que bañarme contigo-** Me sonrojo a mas no poder pero no puedo bañarme sola y me sonrojo que tal si esto me lleva a algo mas pero para ser honesta doy asco, no me he bañado en dos dias y estuve encerrada en una especie de cloaca repugnate...

* * *

Siento la demora pero tarde 5 horas en reescribir todo esto ya que habia perdido el borrador pero ya que xD


	10. Confusion, madures y collares

(Vista de Rainbow)

(2:45 A.M)

Esto no podria ser mas vergonzoso, Scootaloo la pegaso que busque por 10 años esta en frente mio haciendome una pregunta jodidamente vergonzosa, teniendo en cuenta de que ella ya no es una potra, es una pegaso de 16 malditos años que quiere ducharse conmigo su mentora de 23 años, ademas solo he pasado unas cuantas horas con Scootaloo y mi cabeza ya es todo un revuelto de emociones, pero cuando me abrazo y me ayudo descubri cual era el sentimiento que tenia, esa sensacion de ser protegida pero con esto solo hace parecer que yo la protejo a ella.

-Solo voy a ducharme contigo, porque estas sudando, estas hecha todo un desastre y seria bueno cambiarte las vendas porque empezaste a sangrar de mas, no deberías ser tan tímida ya nos hemos bañado juntas millones de veces- Scootaloo toma y prende la ducha, la pone en tibia.

-¿Que es diferente ahora?- Scootaloo con una radiante sonrisa, me toma la pata y me inclina hacia el chorro de agua, como si fuera una niña pequeña jugando con su hermana mayor, veo sus ojos y estos están llenos de brillo como cuando era un potra y yo iba a darle un abrazo o solo a saludar, no se porque pero eso me hace sentir molesta.

-Que tu ya eres mayor, eres una pegaso de 16 años y pareces una potra que depende de mi otra vez- La miro a los ojos, pense que estaba seria pero cuando dijo bañarnos juntas, senti que ella cambiaba completamente se convirtia en una potra no en una yegua y me trataba como una hermana y eso me dolia bastante porque cuando me trato de esa manera atenta e independiente me senti feliz pero ahora siento que es un fastidio, espera que acabe de pensar... No puedo ser, yo que acabe de pensar, ella suspira y mira al suelo.

-Tienes razón fue una idea estúpida pensar en bañarme contigo, ahora soy una yegua, no una potranca por eso bañarme con mi hermana mayor y actuar como si dependiera de ti, lo siento te dejare sola como a ti te gusta y como yo merezco estar por ser un fastidio, solo avisame cuando termines para ponerte las vendas y llevarte a tu cama- Scootaloo acaba de leer mi mente, pero yo no queria decir eso solo que quiero a una Scootaloo madura que me proteja con capa y espada, me abraze y me bese... Antes de poder corregir mi error ella se da vuelta, cabizbaja se acerca a la puerta y se va.

Miro la puerta y me siento mal por eso como le digo que en realidad quiero a una Scootaloo que me ame y me proteja...

(Vista de Scootaloo)

Cuando salgo del baño me siento deprimida, pense que cuando saliera de la fabrica todo seria como antes, yo estaria alegre pero no feliz, ahora estoy peor que nunca me siento muy triste porque con lo que dijo Rainbow me hizo darme cuenta de algo... Nunca sera como antes, perdi 10 años de mi vida que jamas podre recuperar, ahora ya no tengo 6 años tengo 16; ahora soy una yegua, que le guste o no tiene que madurar y aceptar que... Los tiempos en donde no tenia que preocuparme por si no saldaba mi cuota de muertes o si escapar era una buena idea acabaron, bueno mas bien nunca existieron para mi, miro a la puerta del baño y escucho como el agua corre; miro hacia un lado y veo las estrellas a través de la ventana y eso solo me hace recordar que...

-Scoot, ya termine- Sacudo mi cabeza confundida porque no han pasado ni cinco minutos, veo el reloj de mesa de Rainbow y me doy cuenta de que son las

3:00 am, me sorprendo por el tiempo que pase metida en mis pensamientos pero tenia que ayudar a Rainbow.

Abro la puerta y Rainbow esta secandose con cuidado la cabeza, me acerco al botiquin y saco dos vendas, me acerco a Rainbow y ella inclina la cabeza y empiezo a vendarla, me acerco un poco para que no se halla roto ningun punto pero un aroma me golpea con fuerza, viene del cabello de Rainbow es como el de una rosa...

-Acaso hay algo mal- Rainbow me pregunta confundida sacudo mi cabeza y la volteo y vendo su espalda. Cuando termino la tomo con la mayor suavidad que puedo y la dejo sobre su cama, ella suspira.

-No era mi intencion hacerte daño-Antes de que hable mas desasiento con la cabeza, luego me volteo para que no vea mi expresion pues esta, por mas que me esfuerza, demostrara asco por que bueno lo que dijo dolio pero fue un trago de la realidad que ahora me rodea.

-No, no me hiciste daño, nada lo puede hacer-¿Que mas me podria ser daño a estas alturas? He matado, visto sufrir a los demas, yo misma me he partido en llanto preguntandome que hice para merecer eso y solo llegando a la conclusion de que alguien tan inservible como yo tendria ese destino.

-Scootaloo yo...-

-Ay dios no vengas con eso, tu lo dijiste tengo 16 no 6, debo compotarme como debe ser, no digas nada porque es la realidad, perdi 10 años de mi vida y tendre que aceptarlo- Me siento enojada, porque quien le diria eso a alguien que estuvo 10 años encerrada en una fabrica obligada a matar gente con la esperanza de salir y recuperar su vida.

-Scootaloo yo no quize decir eso, yo...-

-Rainbow agradeceria que te tragaras esas palabras, mas importante donde tienes un balde para poder limpiar este desastre-Rainbow suspira y me indica que esta debajo de la escalera.

Salgo y bajo las escaleras, me acerco a una pequeña puerta, la abro, es un pequeño cuarto a comparacion de la casa, que tiene unos trapeadores, un balde y un trapo. Tomo el balde pues el liquido que voy a usar podria desintegrar estas cosas en un santiamen, usare el balde para limpiar mis guantes al terminar, me acerco a la cocina pong en balde en el lavabo y empiezo a llenar el balde de agua, me rasco la oreja pues siento una especie de vibracion en esta.

Empeza a subir las escaleras, mientras subia escuchaba, algo extraño sea lo que sea me dijo "Ten cuidado" Mmmm.. ya he escuchado eso antes segun Bronce solo eran simples voces de los que yo mataba que los debia ignorar, sigo subiendo al entrar en la habitacion Rainbow me mira pero evito su mirada, me acerco a la bolsa, muevo unas cosas y encuentro el liquido y un trapo, lo saco, empiezo a buscar mis guantes, los saco y me pongo estos, estaban hechos con fibras de metal y un poco de cuero reforzado con Liquido Arcoiris. Tomo el liquido y lo pongo en el trapo hecho de un material similar a los guantes. Al ponerlo este trapo se puso de un ironico tono rojo. Me pongo a limpiar la puerta.

-¿Que es eso en tu cuello?- Me quedo quieta, un dilema se puso en mi cabeza, decirle o guardarmelo para mi siendo esta la opcion mas madura.

No respondo y sigo limpiando, el liquido es suficientemente fuerte para limpiar la sangre con una facilidad increible, salgo de la habitacion caminando en dos patas por su puesto, empiezo a limpiar un poco las escaleras y parte de la entrada, siento esa vibracion en mi oreja otra vez me la rasco y...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito y subo las escaleras con rapides, corro hacia el balde y meto mi cabeza en este, la mantengo en esta por lo menos dos minutos mas. Cuando la saco escucho una pequeña risita. Ya de por si me falta parte de la oreja por un accidente en la fabrica, quemarla con un poco de ese liquido se sintio como si me prendieran fuego la oreja, me quito del balde y mojo mis patas en esta, lanzo los guantes y toco mi oreja, siento la piel, eso quiere decir que me quite parte del pelo de la oreja. Rainbow se me queda mirando sorprendida a mi oreja.

-¿Se me cayo mucho o poco pelo?- Fue lo primero que se me imagino preguntar, ella traga saliva.

-La mitad de tu oreja no tiene pelo- Suspiro, tomo uno de los guantes y guardo el liquido, voy por el trapo y lo guardo dentro de la bolsa hecha tambien de un materal similar al guante y al trapo. Rainbow se me queda mirando.

-¿No deberias revisarte eso?- Toco mi oreja y cierro los ojos. A ver, siento la piel mas no esta carrasposa es decir que no hubo una quemadura significativa, toco la punta por suerte la herida no se volvio a abrir es decir que solo estoy a piel.

-Nada grave solo perdi mi pel...-

-El usuario ha recibido un daño en la oreja, se le dara un recarga de nivel 6 para verificar que esta consiente y que la herdia no ha pasado a mayores- Oh mierda...

-ARHRHHRHRHRHRHRHHHHHRHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHHH-El collar dio una descarga de nivel 6 sin tener en cuenta que el collar cuenta con 10 niveles. Me puse en dos patas y comenze a golpearme contra la pared, la respiracion se me corta a penas comenzo, pero no me matara esta diseñado para despertarte e ir a la enfermeria lo mas pronto posible, aunque lo mas probable es que solo sea un modo de tortura despues de todo solo me queme la oreja. Pasan 2 minutos y se acaba me dejo caer contra la pared.

-El usuario a sido descargado, los signos vitales estan perfectos, vuelva a su trabajo y no lo olvide ninguna alma puede escapar...ERROR EL USUARIO SE HA SALIDO DEL AREA LABORAL AVISANDO A TODOS LOS COLLARES - Toco el collar y presiono el boton.

-Cancelar accion, proceso laboral acabo, clave de usuario 54657681, usuario Scootaloo codigo 0001-Solte el boton y escuche un pitido, luego sono un fuerte sonido que se asemejaba a un trueno.

-Mensaje enviado a superiores... signos vitales de superiores desconocidos se le pide al usuario que se dirija a la sala de eliminacion y siga el proceso 0005- Me rei y presione el boton nuevamente.

-Indicacion denegada, signos vitales nulos, sala de operacion denegado 0005- Solte el boton el collar, pito durante unos segundos y luego simplemente se callo, sonrei.

-¿Que fue eso?- Vi a Rainbow que estaba palida al ver el espectaculo, trage saliva pues como le iva a contar toda la historia de esta cosa que esta amarrada o lo mas probable es que esta cosida o pegada no lo se nunca me lo pude quitar, miro a Rainbow y me paro, me acerco a la cama de Rainbow y me siento en la esquina de esta.

-Es un colla de control, me lo pusieron cuando entre en la fabrica, me amarraron y no lo recuerdo muy bien solo se que ardia como el infierno, sirve para, bueno controlame, lo de electrocutarme es para vigilar que este viva o una tortura de vez en cuando se activa por que si, lo que escuchaste es un programa llamado RF me indica todo lo que tengo que hacer en la fabrica, y bueno no me lo puedo quitar, esta pegado a mi piel o yo que se...- Rainbow asintio con la cabeza, lo mas probable es que no entienda nada...-Es un aparato de control en resumen, todos en la fabrica lo tenian por que tenian que saber cada cosa de nosotros, y mantenernos vigilados para que nadie hiciera nada-Rainbow giro su cabeza como si estuviera confundida.

-Pero entonces como lograste escapar de la fabrica si te tenian vigilada-

-Tuve suerte de escapar aunque lo estuve planeando por años pero nunca lo quize poner en practica y cuando llegaste no sabia que hacer, matarte era lo ultimo que haria, lleve el plan en marcha y ya, y no es que tuviera una camara ni nada solo que, cuando uno esta nervioso tu pulso suve basatnte, asi que si intentara escapar me pondria nerviosa y eso causaria una activacion del collar, me entrene para ser de "sangre fria" aun asi si senti ese cosquilleo en el estomago- Mire hacia arriba luego de eso me levante y organize todo, mire a Rainbow y ella, miro al suelo y me dijo.

-¿Estas aun enojada?- Mire hacia un lado, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, lo estaba pero a quien le importa eso hay temas mas importantes que tratar que si estoy enojado por que ella me alla hecho caer en la realidad del momento...

-Yo...-

* * *

Se que esta un poco soso pero bueno, siento no haber actualizado pero estuve fiajndo en otras cosas pero esoy de vuelta :3


	11. Una mentira bien armada y dildos

-Yo si lo estoy no tienes idea de cuánto, pero eso en que cambia la situación porque me hiciste caer en cuenta de la realidad y cuesta aceptar que la mayor parte de mi vida estuve encerrada como un animal pero ahora que soy libre que hago, es decir soy libre bien por mi ¿entonces qué? ¿Dónde voy a vivir? ¿De que voy vivir? ¿Cómo diablos voy a ocultar mi pasado si literalmente es parte de mí?- Señalo mi oreja y mi cuello, Rainbow mira al suelo durante unos segundos y me mira de vuelta.

-Puedes vivir conmigo, también puedes vivir de la inmensa fortuna de mi familia, lo de tu pasado solo son simples accidentes que tuviste en tu academia y ese collar es parte del uniforme- Puede que sea absurdo lo que dice, cualquier persona con un trozo de cerebro se daría cuenta de aquella farsa, pero mientras pasa la euforia de mi regreso podría utilizarlo para crear todo una historia sin fallos después de todo soy buena mintiendo para eso me entrenaron.

Doy vueltas en la habitación mientras pienso en los detalles, bueno eso podría funcionar después de todo qué más puedo hacer no me puedo volver a encerrar pero para completarlo necesito saber que ha sido de los demás, los archivos que tengo si lo especifican pero tienen más de 100.000 hojas de cada una de sus actividades detalladas de manera muy explícita así que me daba pereza leerlas a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía.

-Es una opción absurda cualquiera se daría cuenta porque tener esto sería maltrato y esclavización en su máxima expresión pero mientras todos se emocionan por mi regreso después de 10 años fuera puedo armar una gran, gran mentira en donde no allá cabos sueltos y me salga con la mía, solo que para eso Rainbow tengo que saber que ha sido de todos, sus amigos, sus parejas, todo lo que tú me puedas proporcionar- Miro a Rainbow a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, me alegra que la allá podido cambiar el tema antes de que me hiciera más preguntas sobre mí que no le pienso responder no ahora me pide que mire debajo de su cama y busque un libro de color verde me da una linterna pero no la acepto.

-No hay necesidad tengo visión nocturna o sea lo que sea que me hicieran en la fábrica hace que vea como si tuviera una linterna pero tampoco entiendo bien como es que funciona supongo que luego lo estudiare- Miro debajo de su cama me fijo un poco y veo el libro estiro mi pata pero algo de hule me interrumpe por la sorpresa me levanto y mi cabeza se golpea fuertemente contra la cama haciendo que mis pensamientos salieran si intención alguna.

-PUTA MADRE UN DILDO - Me quedo quieta unos segundos y trago saliva quito de mi camino el dildo y agarro el libro salgo y veo a Rainbow roja hasta las orejas tapándose el rostro. Pasan unos minutos y luego de eso Rainbow se destapa pero sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Fue un regalo de Fluttershy en el octavo año en el que desapareciste nunca lo he usado, me lo dio porque pensaba que estaba sola y frustrada sexualmente según ella ahora tiene ese séptimo y pervertido sentido- En que clase de amistad le regalas a tu amiga un dildo, decidi no pensarlo mucho estuve 10 años fuera la gente cambia.

-Lo que sea, no es mi problema solo muestrame cada uno y su historia yo me encargo de los detalles-Rainbow asintio con la cabeza me sente al lado suyo.

-Porque te sientas asi pareces esa yegua del parque- No se a que se refiere... A ya Lyra se llamaba asi, no lo recuerdo muy bien...

-Es mas comodo aparte tengo dos de mis patas libres por lo que es mas facil agarras cosas-Rainbow asiente con la cabeza, le paso el libro, lo abre y empieza a buscar entre las fotos, hazta que llega una pagina que estaba en blanco.

-Aqui empieza, esta pagina la uso para ponerla de apartador entre el año que desapareciste y cuando volvieras tenia pensado dejar una hoja en blanco, despues una foto de las dos pero no esperaba que desaparecieras por tanto tiempo- Me respondi Rainbow con tristeza.

-Ni yo que me secuestraran pero no se puede hacer mucho- Comenzo a explicarme la vida de todos pero no eran tan impresionantes como se esperaria de los elementos de la armonia, me sorprendio un poco lo de Trixie y Twilight pues se llevaban pesimo pero bueno.

-No es mucho con lo que tengo que lidiar pero formar una mentira sera facil, mira escucha bien y no te distraigas- Me levante y busque entre mi bolsa una chamarra *o chaqueta o sudadera como sea que le figan en tu pais xD* y la deje caer sobre la cama mostrando que esta decia "RF NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR"-Esta es la mejor manera para olcultarme mientras llegamos a Sugar Cube Corner, pues tu llamaras a todos las chicas a que se reunan alli que no atraigan a nadie ni la atencion pues lo ultimo que nesecito es un monton de periodistas, luego de eso, explicare que estuve en una prestigiada y secreta escuela de vuelo, donde tenia prohibido el contacto con el exterior y la herida en mi oreja fue en un vuelo de prueba en una pista muy dificil de superar, del resto me ocupo yo. Y la manera en que nos reencontrarnos en las afueras de Ponyville y que yo simplemente apareci asi como asi que no sabes de donde vine asi se sera mas facil escaparse de las preguntas del lugar de mi escuela de vuelo-Rainbow asintio con la cabeza.

-¿Como explicas la que dice tu chamarra?-

-Simple, significa que nadie puede escapar por que alrededor de la escuela hay un monton de obstaculos que solo un verdadero atleta puede soportar, y por si quieren una demostracion les dire que tengo la ala herida y que en ese momento no les puedo mostrar nada- Rainbow volvio a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y cuando lo haremos?-

-Ahora no, estas herida y eso no hay forma de explicarlo pero...-

-¡RAINBOW ESTAS EN CASA LLEVAMOS DOS DIAS BUSCANDOTE!- Era la voz de Twilight y parecia estar con las demas trote lo mas rapido que pude al baño sin causar mucho ruido y le dije -Actua como si estuvieras dormiendo- Rainbow Dash asintio con la cabeza y se acosto en la casa tratantdo de cubrirse lo mas posible.

Luego escuche como la puerta del cuerto de Rainbow se abria y peque mi oreja para escuchar la conversacion

-De seguro le afecto lo del aniversario de Scootaloo- Era la voz de Trixie

-Si desde que ella desaparecio y no es la misma de seguro se debe de sentir culpable o algo asi- Culpable y como si me secuestraron en mitad de una horrible tormenta aprovechando la situacion.

-Seria bueno hacerla caer en cuenta de que probablemente este muerta-

-Scootaloo era una buena potra pero sea lo que sea que le alla sucedido no pudo a ver hecho mucho podia tener una tapadura de ruda pero era debil y fragil por dentro- Lo se y todo eso me lo quitaron machandome con la sangre de mi propio tipo.

-Pobre Scootaloo, pero no les parece raro que nunca encontraran el cadaver despues de tanto tiempo- Era la voz de si mal no me equivoco Fluttershy.

-No lo se amor pero igual pueden haberlo tomado y votado muy lejos de Ponyville- Esa era Pinkie.

-Todas buscamos por toda Equestria SugarCube y nadie la vio- Esa por su inconfundible acento y su sobrenombre que casi siempre usa al hablar, es Apple Jack

-Pudieron meterla en el bosque Everfree- Seria una buena forma de ocultar un cadaver, supongo que Rarity tiene algun lado oscuro

-Pero mis animales no vieron nada- Supongo que si me vieran le dirian inmediatamente a ella.

-Es como si su rastro fuera borrado para siempre- Lo hicieron pero aun no entiendo como.

-Ire al baño- Mierda... Mire a mi alredor y encontre mi escondite salte, me mantuve con mi propia fuerza en la esquina del baño de Rainbow.

Entro Trixie y se acerco al lavabo, mojo algo su cara y empezo a hablar sola.

-La viste y no hiciste nada Trixie- Que ella ¿Que?

-Por tu culpa ella puede estar muerta pero claro, tenias mejores cosas que hacer como protegerte de la tormenta- Aguanta, ella me vio y no hizo NADA.

-Solo olvidalo, olvidalo no te hagas malos pensamientos de seguro ella no habra sufrido tanto- Me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y cortarle el cuello pero me contuve y solo espere a que ella saliera del baño...

Espere un rato hazta que escuche que se fueron, sali y mire Rainbow a los ojos.

-¿Paso algo? Te vez algo enojada- Suspire pero no le respondi esto podria ser un obstaculo para mi plan pero por su tono de voz solo lo debe saber ella, aunque eso explicaria su acercamiento a Twilight de seguro le quizo decir algo y una cosa llevo a la otra terminando asi como pareja, si Twilight se enterara la verdadera razon de porque se acerco a ella la odiaria de por vida por mentirle en toda la cara como si nada.

-Ella lo vio todo... Y no me ayudo, ella me vio peleando por mi vida y no me ayudo, años de sangre, muerte y destruccion yo era quien les daba fin, estoy manchada con su sangre, sus gritos me persiguen y todo porque ella no se molesto a ayudarme- Grite con fuerza y golpee la cama donde Rainbow descansaba la cual se partio a la mitad y teniendo en cuenta que era de nubes estas se dispersaron dejando a Rainbow en el suelo con almohada y su manta ella quedo completamente paralizada y note que temblaba un poco.

-Perdon creo que me deje llevar por mis emociones, solo que ella me vio me pudo ahorrar 10 años de asesinato, torturas y cosas que si tu vieras vomitarias, dirias como fui capaz de hacer tal cosa pero por mera supervivencia tuve que asesinar de tal manera macabra y sin corazon- Suspire y me deje caer en el suelo, termine descansando mi cabeza en las patas de Rainbow, quien comenzo a acariciar mi cabeza suavemente como si quisiera calmarme.

-Supongo que no esperaba que te pasara esto, nadie esperaria que su ser querido fuera torturada y fuera obligada a matar gente- Suspire para relajarme y supuse que nadie lo esperaria, que una potranca como yo terminara siendo una asesina a sangre fria, lista para atacar si era necesario, mis patas estan manchadas con la sangre de miles de Ponys que eran inocentes de cualquier crimen.

Tape mi rostro con mi pata tratando de calmar la ira que sentia, esto era realmente relajante hace años que no me sentia asi me siento en paz... Luego de un rato de que Rainbow acariciara mi cabeza, me senti algo adormilada por lo que boztese mientras sentia que mi cuerpo ya no era mio sentia como si estuviera flotando a pesar de estar en el suelo de la casa de Rainbow, luego de un rato mas Rainbow comenzo a tararear una cancion de cuna, me confundi al principio pues juraria escucharla hace un tiempo pero supongo que solo es mi imaginacion.

-Duermete bien Scootaloo- Beso mi frente pero se quedo bastante tiempo respirando sobre mi no entendi bien porque pero antes de poder hablar Rainbow me interrumpio nuevamente hablando sola, supongo que pensara que estoy dormida.

-Eras una pequeña potranca, siempre me buscabas para que jugra contigo y yo... yo solo te ignoraba pero cuando desaparesiste me di cuenta de que no te valoraba lo siento pero supongo que ya podemos estar juntas aunque se que no sera como antes, no puedo borrar tu memoria pero si solo pudiera... senti algo suave en mis labios cuando abri mis ojos me di cuenta que era Rainbow quien me estaba...¡¿BESANDO?!


	12. Las cosas se ponen feas

...

Ninguna dice nada, solo Rainbow que se sostiene la nariz pues el golpe que le meti hizo que su nariz sangrara.

...Mierda

Rainbow quien esta roja no me dice nada solo me paro y me salgo de la habitacion, esto ya es lo suficientemente raro.

(Duerme bien) Golpeo mi cabeza con la pared.

(Scootaloo no tengo cama...) Ah... bueno que hago ahora... bueno tiene un cuarto de invitados no es asi... Su voz suena algo graciosa

(¿Tu cuarto de invitados tiene cama?)

(Si) Entro nuevamente y cargo a Rainbow hacia el cuarto de invitados y la acuesto en la cama.

(Scootaloo yo...) Le tapo la boca con mi casco

(En la fabrica me enseñaron que la vida es un juego de pretender... aqui en lo que nos concierne no paso absolutamente nada) Veo un rayo de tristesa en los ojos de Rainbow y ella asiente con la cabeza.

(Scootaloo no vas a dormir con...) Cierro la puerta e ignoro por completo lo que fuera a decir.

Toco mi pecho y esta calido... una sensacion que me preocupa bastante... nadie absolutamente nadie debe ser novia de una asesina.

Miro por una ventana y suspiro hasta que escucho una voz fuera.

(¿Scootaloo?)Miro hacia los lados y veo a Sweetie Bell y Applebloom. Entro rapidamente en la casa y subo hazta el cuarto de Rainbow, saco la mascara y me la pongo luego salgo de la casa con la mochila.

(Las instalaciones de hoy en dia siempre fallando) Ellas se me quedan mirando, y luego de eso asienten con la cabeza... Como instalas algo en una nube si que son despistadas...

(Les pediria que no entraran hay una instalacion abierta y es mejor que no se acerquen ire por unas cosas) Las ayudo a bajar, ambas han crecido bastante. Applebloom tiene una pañoleta roja y sus musculos estan bastante marcados, mientras que Swetiee Belle tiene una figura mas suave, inclusive su pelaje y rostro son mas bellos que su hermana.

(Perdon por confundirla con otra pony) La voz fuerte de Appleboom suena y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

(Pasa todo el tiempo, es decir esa chica la que desaperecio, era una conocida mia y bueno el parecido era mucho) Ellas se miran confundidas entre si.

(Scootaloo nunca te menciono) Genial...

(Ella era buena potranca, yo era su amiga la ayuda en algunas cosas pero no eramos tan unidas) Sweetie Bell usa la magia de su cuerno y me quita la mascara.

(Eres su madre) Dice Applebloom en un tono agresivo. Pense que eran mas inteligentes que esto pues ya les habia dicho antes que mi madre estaba muerta, aunque de como creci y las cicatrizes en mi cuerpo me hacen ver diferente.

(La gente comete errores, pero se solucionan solos) Espera... ¿Porque dije eso? Solo voy a despertar mas dudas...

(Como se atreve a decir algo asi cuando su hija esta desaparecida) Sweetie Bell comienza a acercarse junto con Applebloom y aunque le digo a mi cuerpo que retroceda este no lo hace, solo se queda ahi y mas palabras involuntarias salen de mi boca.

(Siendo realistas debe estar muerta y si no, no quiere regresar a este lugar con gente como ustedes que solo le enferman) Ellas me miran enojadas, Applebloom toma una posicion agresiva y procede a atacarme.

(Vayanse y dense la vuelta si saben que es lo mejor para ustedes) Dije esquivando con facilidad a Applebloom.

(Trabajas en Ponyville y te da igual lo de tu hija) Sweetie Bell uso su cuerno contra mi pero no me pasa absolutamente nada.

(Dejenme en paz) Ambas tiemblan y eso, eso me gusta.

(Puede que fuera mi hija, pero no era lo que ustedes pensaban es igual a mi) Tragaron saliva pero luego cai en cuenta de las estupideses que estaba diciendo y haciendo.

(¿Esta viva?)Me quedo quieta, tenia que decir es y no era. Bueno piensa,piensa...

(Y que si lo esta no volvera y si vuelve sera aterrador asi que vigilen sus espaldas, yo no estuve preparada y estoy malditamente asustada) Okay... Ya la cague.

Parece que quien habla no sea yo, como si algo estuviera metido en mi cabeza haciendome actuar como una insensible que no le importa nada.

(Este es mi ultimo dia aqui si me disculpam cobrare mi cheque y me ire) Me dirijo hacia Ponyville y ellas corren hacia la casa de Rainbow, supongo que se dieron cuenta, miraran como esta Rainbow, esta sera una buena forma de saltarme las heridas de Rainbow en mi plan, aunque por ser una de las Mane 6 me ficharan y me buscaran por todo Equestria, aunque no me haria mal un cambio de look.

Sigo y llego a Ponyville y me sorprendo pues a cambiado bastante, las casas tradicionales ya no estan en cambio hay grandes edificios con tiendas ue parecian ser de alta calidad, zonas residenciales gigantes, unas calles llenas de personas y gente tirando carretas, mercados ambulantes y etc... la pequeña y tranquila Ponyville como la recuerdo ya no esta, dejando mi sorpresa de lado noto que todas las miradas se fijan en mi, suspiro y solo sigo adelante, tomo mi mochila y saco una bolsa de monedas pues aunque suene extraño en la fabrica aparte de dejarte vivir como paga te daban una buena cantidad de monedas, aunque sera lo mismo al final te mataban y solo pasaban las monedas de dueño, pero como a mi no me mataron la cantidad que tengo es bastarda pero es de una extraña procedencia y no me serviria para comprar una casa ni nada tratarian de comprobar mis ingresos y claro buscarian como alguien con tanto dinero llego de repente a Ponyville, por lo que la coartada de que Scootaloo volvio de repente me seria mas facil aparte con la euforia de mi regreso puedo mover unas cuantas cosas detras de escenas para que nadie me moleste. Entro a SugarCubeCorner y veo a Pinky quien se queda boquiabierta al verme y trata de avalanzarse sobre mi pero la esquivo haciendole caer de cara.

(Solo vine por unos panecillos arcoiris) Pinkie se levanta con la misma energia con la que la recuerdo y va al mostrador llamando con fuerza Fluttershy.

(AMOR ADIVINA QUIEN VOLVIO) Amor, con que si son pareja. Fluttershy aparece por una esquina que parece ser la cocina y al verme sonrie, lagrimas se forman en sus ojos y trota hacia mi.

(Otra idiota ciega, mira engendro del averno NO SOY SCOOTALOO) Todos los del restaurante-pasteleria que parecia a ver subido de prestigio por su tamaño y el color de sus mesas con ponys quienes ya me miraban, se sorprendieron, Pinkie y Fluttershy se quedaron ahi sin decir nada.

(Vine por unos panecillos arcoiris por favor) Pinkie asiente con la cabeza y luego me trae una caja pago y sin decir nada mas me voy de la tienda, estiro mis alas y vuelo al techo de un gran edificio.

Como los panecillos pero estos no tienen sabor, termino y suspiro, miro hacia las calles desde lo alto del edificio los ponys se ven como hormigas, tan faciles de aplastar.

(Usted no puede estar aqui) Miro atras mio y veo a un pegaso con un uniforme que parece de un guardia de seguridad, lo ignoro y continuo mirando a la calle, el tipo mas volvio a repetirme los mismo, hasta que fastidiado me tomo de un ala y antes de poder hacerme la llave lo tome de la suya y la torci escuchando el tronar de esta, antea de poder gritar le pongo mi casco en la boca y le doy un fuerte golpe noqueandolo.

Reviso sus bolsillos y encuentro unade foto de el con lo que parecia ser su esposa y su potranco, lo miro y escucho una voz.

(Con que padre, me pregunto que se sentira ser uno, por mi lado nunca encontre a la hembra correcta todos querian a alguien mas grande y menos "nerd") Miro hacia mi lado y veo a Bronce con su bata un poco quemada y su estomago abierto mostrando todo su contenido que se movia como si palpitara, retrocedo pero entonces el se acerca y dice.

(Asustada, tranquila no te hare daño, no puedo hacerlo de cualquier forma, es decir soy un fantasma) Retrocedo y el se acerca tentativamente como si me acechara para torturarme.

(Relajate, ya te lo dije no te hare daño solo dejame estar aqui, nada malo va a suceder si me quedo solo un rato mas) Trago saliva pero si es un fantasma no me puede hacer nada, saber un poco de el o su fantasma no me mataria... Aparte quiero confirmar si es lo que dice o ya me volvi loca.

(Tu no eres real solo eres algo que esta en mi cabeza, adivino que fuiste tu el que me hablo en la casa de Rainbow y quien tomo posesion de mis palabras cuando estaba con Applebloom y Swetie)El se rio y se sienta en la cornisa viendo hacia abajo, las calles llenas de ponys.

(Piensa lo que quieras, pero soy real aunque solo los animales no pensantes e infantes puedan verme y no, no fui yo, sabes es insensible que no te molestes en admitir lo que hiciste y culpes a un muerto) Me siento al lado de el, por alguna razon siento algun apego a Bronce.

(Y yo puedo verte por...)

(Porque tu me convertiste en fantasma)

(No tiene sentido, he matado gente antes y nunca se habian vuelto "fantasmas")

(Mm talvez me vez porque disfrutaste de lo que hiciste)

(Vomite despues de hacerlo, como disfruto eso)

(Sabes dicen que no hay peor villano que actua sin una razon de ser y solo le gusta lo que hace)

(No te entiendo) El me mira y luego ve a los ponys de abajo.

(Ya lo haras) El mira hacia abajo y mueve su casco como si atrapara algo.

(Son como pequeñitas hormigas que pueden dañarse entre si facilmente, pero se nesecitan para subsistir, todo su mundo se mueve como uno solo... No te sientes un poco fuera de lugar) Miro hacia abajo, veo madres cuidando a sus hijos, hombres vendiendo cosas para subsistir y yo solo estoy aqui.

(Una razon de ser es algo que los ponys buscan toda su vida, desde que nacen hasta que mueren y muy pocos lo logran) Quedamos en silencio un rato y el levanta la mirada hasta ver una gran television que mostraba anuncios de productos extraños.

(Sabes lo que es una alerta amber) Miro al frente, y busco en mis recuerdos una palabra como esa, no me llega nada por lo que me queda suponer.

(Una alerta masiva para buscar a alguien) El parece sorprenderse ante mi respuesta antes de reirse y asentir con la cabeza.

(Tu suposicion es correcta, pero sabes que alcanze puede llegar a tener esa alerta)

(Supongo que mucho)

(No te equivocas en eso tampoco)

(Y eso que tiene que ver con todo)

(Que las cosas se pondran feas en pocos minutos, por supuesto para ellos, a ti te haran mucho bien) Lo miro confundida sin entender lo que dice

(Fuiste entrenada para derrotar a ejercitos enteros, que su sangre te permitiera estar viva y cuerda haciendote dependiente a esta) Esto se volvio ridiculo... Porque me puse a escuchar a un supuesto fantasma yo mejor me largo.

(No te recomiendo que te vayas, quedate unos 2 minutos mas, aqui sera mas facil escapar que en los cielos) Paro en seco y lo miro.

(Puedes leer mis pensamientos)

(¿Crees que la justicia tiene una voz?)

(No, si existiera nunca me abrian llevado a la RF y seria parte de esta gran comunidad de ponys)

(Lo mismo digo, soy mas como el pequeño hilo de cordura que esta en tu interior, que trata de mantenerte a raya)

(No es mejor dejarme llevar) El baja de la cornisa y me indica que lo siga.

(Te dejaste llevar una vez, ahora millones de trabajadores estan muertos o agonizando) Miro a lo lejos y veo un punto rojo bastante pequeño.

La gran patalla se prende de color rojo y un video de seguridad de SugarCubeCorner aparece que dice Alerta amber abajo.

(Hora de trabajar, solo trata de contenerte un poco) Bronce se desvanece con el viento creado con el viento de soldados que aparecen acorralandome y en medio de ellos aparece la figura de autoridad mas grande de toda Equestria... Ante mi con un rostro enojado aparece la princesa Celestia y a su lado esta Luna quien con lagrimas en los ojos me pregunta donde esta Scootaloo, mientras sus soldados se acercan mas y mas. Y mi vista se vuelve borrosa y siento la misma ira que le tenia a Bronce cuando lo mate corriendo por mis venas... Las cosas se van a poner feas


	13. Multitud

Abro mis ojos, lo primero que veo es rojo, los vuelvo a cerrar, pero al abrirlos el color rojo se hace un poco más tenue, lo hago unas cuantas veces más hasta que al abrir mis ojos por 5 vez, frente a mi aparece un rostro, por su armadura identifico que es de un soldado de la Princesa Celestia, pero al mirar más veo que sus ojos están completamente abiertos, sus pupilas de un color blanco total, me levanto, mi cuerpo está completamente adolorido, pero al levantar mi mirada noto que estoy en una horrible escena digna de una película de horror donde el protagonista es poseído por un demonio causando una gran masacre, a mi alrededor solo hay soldados tanto de la Princesa Celestia como de Luna, todos muertos, algunos simplemente apaleados a muerte, otros partidos a la mitad, algunos sin alas ni cuernos, también algunos que tienen sus propias armas atravesándoles a la mitad, otros sin cabeza, en conclusión una completa masacre, miro mis patas que están completamente rojas, con algo de plumas incrustadas en el líquido de color rojo oscuro que parece haberse secado, por lo que sea lo que sea que allá pasado aquí, ha sido hace un buen tiempo, camino entre los cadáveres de ponis que probablemente eran padres de familia, con hijos y una hermosa esposa esperándoles en casa para preguntarles como estuvo su día, mi alrededor son varios árboles pintados por completo de rojo, alguno parecen estar agrietados como si algo hubiera sido arrojado contra el rompiéndole en parte su corteza, mientras que otro ya de por si están rotos con algunos soldados incrustados en ellos, todo es un completo baño de sangre y entrañas.

(¿Qué diablos te pasa? Esto es más de lo que yo en vida pude lograr, te felicito, no de hecho me inclino ante ti, eres la mayor, mas macabra, cruel y hábil asesina que existe en la faz de Equestria, quiero decir mira tus patas son de color rojo puro, todo esto es del mismo color, todo gracias a ti, demonios tan solo eras una potranca cuando llegaste y ahora mírate, me siento muy orgulloso de ti) De en medio de los cadáveres aparece Bronce con una sonrisa mientras mueve uno de los cadáveres que parecía estar bien, pero todas sus entrañas estaban regadas por el suelo por un corte fino en su estómago.

(Maldición hubieras visto el espectáculo, fue simplemente increíble, sangre por allí y por allá, algunos tratando de escapar pero una lanza les atravesaba los sesos, unos que trataban de pelear con magia y tú les arrancabas el cuerno para enterárselo en el cuello, ah la fábrica no se equivocó al llevarte allí, te protegían para que esto no pasara, después de todo sin necesidad de quemar el lugar podrías haber acabado con todos pero supongo que quemar y mandar al diablo ese lugar fue más creativo, este escenario es digno de una foto, lástima que yo no pueda aparecer en ella, aunque también es una pena que no recuerdes nada, supongo que por ahora tu mente lo está bloqueando, oscureciendo tu corazón, nublando todo, tal y como las cosas deben de ser) Bronce troto un rato entre los cadáveres mientras yo trataba de analizar qué fue lo que sucedió aquí, en mis recuerdos no había nada relacionado con todo lo que sucedió aquí, todo esto que parece que hice yo pues el único que parece estar vivo es Bronce y él es un fantasma o algo que vive en mi imaginación.

(WOW, INCLUSO A CELESTIA Y A LUNA, ESTAS QUE ARDES) Bronce movió unos cadáveres de en medio, salió la Princesa Celestia junto a su hermana, no estaban muertas, solo estaban noqueadas, todo su majestuoso pelaje era de un color rojizo, ambas tenían un gran golpe en la cabeza que explicaba porque estaban tiradas en el suelo, mi duda existencial es, ¿Porque me importa un comino, el hecho de que acabe de matar a quien sabe cuántos ponis con mis propias patas? Porque la única duda que tengo ahora es, ¡¿COMO SALGO DE ESTO?! Quiero decir, esto es una condena de muerte segura, nadie se mete con las Princesas y sale impune, ellas son las Reinas soberanas de Equestria, casi todos están bajo su control, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Acabe yo, una simple Pegaso de 16 años, que estuvo encerrada en una fábrica matando ponis, derrotar a las Reinas de este lugar?

(Mierda esto es condena de muerte, claro si te atrapan después de todo a los alicornios más poderosos de todos los derrotaste como si no fuera nada, agradécete que ningún elemento de la armonía se le diera por venir aquí a pelear, porque sabrá Celestia que te habrían hecho por matar una elemento de la armonía, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Todo el plan que trataste de armar se desmorono por tu propia culpa, tienes que pensar en algo y lo tienes que hacer ahora, ellos vendrán a ver cómo están sus Princesas y no creo que los guste lo que tú les has hecho) Me acerco a las Princesas, luego estiro mis alas y me elevo en el aire, cerca de aquí no hay nadie que quede con vida, ni siquiera hay animales, creo que también los mate, aunque a lo lejos puedo escuchar los murmullos de un grupo de Ponis preocupados por algo, supongo que esperan la victoria de sus Princesas, muevo un poco sus cuerpos, entonces una hermosa idea parece en mi cabeza. Me dirijo a un rio cercano al lugar, que era una especie de mini bosque pues estaba rodeado por todos lados por la gigantesca ciudad que es Pineville ahora, supongo que es una especie de parque bien poblado, y como mi suposición no ha de fallar, Fluttershy debe de vivir aquí sí o sí, y en efecto vive cerca del rio, es una pequeña cabaña acogedora, tal y como la recuerdo, tiene pequeños, jardines con bastante fruta, me dejo caer en el agua que limpia toda la sangre que tenía impregnada en mi piel, supongo que los demás ponis no tardaran en llegar a mirar que ha pasado por lo que debo darme prisa, supongo que las chicas ya sabrán que esta bata le pertenece a mi supuesta madre, así que me la quito y la dejo flotar en el agua, entro en la casa de Fluttershy sin antes ir por un cadáver, empiezo a luchar con él lo lanzo con fuerza alrededor de la casa, pero también me lanzo a mí misma contra diferente cosas que hay en la casa, me golpeo el rostro con un refrigerador cercano, el cadáver no suelta nada de sangre pues a mi parecer puede que a él le golpeara tan fuerte la cabeza que se le rompió el cuello matándolo al instante, además él tiene un color de pelo parecido al mío, me robo unas tijeras, me dirijo al rio y me corto el cabello también al otro potro que use como maniquí para simular una escena de lucha en la casa de Fluttershy, me dejo un pequeño copete, como cuando era pequeña, pero lo dejo un poco poblado para que se vea natural, el agua permite que el cabello se impregne de sangre haciéndolo prácticamente imposible de identificar, voy al lugar de la masacre y agarro unos cuantos cadáveres que arrojo al rio, busco a las Princesas y las alzo en mi espalda, las tijeras las incrusto en mi pecho, el dolor es punzante, pero ira de acuerdo con la historia que acabe de inventar en mi cabeza.

Corro hacia un borde del bosque donde escucho más cotilleo, me alisto y salto, todos los ponis se me quedan mirando jadeando me dejo caer al suelo, inmediatamente un grupo de ponis con extraños uniformes toman a sus Princesas y corren hacia una carreta, las lanzan adentro y cierran las puertas, de repente unos ponis muy fornidos, se ponen en la carreta y con una increíble fuerza se llevan las carretas que llevan a las Princesas, seguidos por otra carretas que supongo que son policías que las escoltan, un montón de ponis con objetos gigantes cargados en sus espaldas aparecen, me apuntan, mientras que otros ponis empiezan a acercarse a mí, con una especie de micrófonos de color negro en sus patas, se ponen a hablar, pero uno en especial me llama la atención, que se abre paso con su inmenso cuerpo en medio de la multitud, él es de un color con un color de pelaje de un amarillo apagado con un poco de gris, una cresta elegante de color café y una en medio de esta de un color más claro, tiene puesto un uniforme elegante con una corbata de color rojo, es el potro que estudiaba con nosotras, que amaba el periódico escolar, veo que ahora es de verdad una periodista.

(Aquí Featherweight, desde el canal 1 reportando a toda Equestria la impresionante acción de una Pegaso desconocida, que acaba después de todos los gritos, y fuertes ataques que se presentaron en parque central de Ponyville, por parte de las princesas y su ejército de soldados, que estaban en una misión para atrapar a una criminal increíblemente peligrosa, de quien aún no se ha revelado su identidad, esta Pegaso acaba de salir de en medio del bosque con nuestras princesas en su lomo, aparentemente a salvo, que acaban de ser llevadas al hospital más cercano, ahora en primera toma les presento a esta heroína, ¿Dígame señorita que tiene que decir?)

(Veo que me olvidaste Featherweight, soy yo Scootaloo) Sonrió y el parece estar pasmado de repente suela el micrófono y me da un gran abrazo, el me levanto en el aire dándome varias vueltas, entonces varios ponis comienzan a amontonarse a mi alrededor, el me levanta en el aire de modo de que todos me vieran, veía calles llenas de ponis, edificios llenos de ponis viendo por la ventada, algunos salieron de estas elevándose como pegados y se acercaron a mi haciendo que la montonera de ponis fuera más notable, incluso algunos policías que son amigos míos se alejaron de sus puestos permitiendo a los ponis acercarse a mi aún más, haciendo que la cantidad de ponis sea algo incontrolable, de repente todo queda en silencio un rato hasta que empiezan a gritar a celebrar muchos de los ponis que no se habían dado cuenta crean un escándalo mayor, muchos de ellos comienzan a gritar mi nombre seguidos de otros, formando así un gran coro que grita una y otra vez mi nombre, veo que a Featherweight lo comienzan a aplastar por lo que estiro mis alas y me elevo, el sigue mi ejemplo, los dos comenzamos a volar, mientras que otros de mis amigos también comienzan a volar gritando a todo pulmón mi nombre, otros que usaban magia se elevan con un hechizo y comienzan a gritar también. Entonces la multitud comenzó a separarse, y de en medio un hermoso carruaje empujado por un dragón de color morado con verde y gigante dragón apareció, que al verme, sonrió soltó sus riendas corrió hacia a mí y me dio un abrazo.

(SCOOTALOO) El dragón que identifique como Spike me apretó con fuerza, yo también lo abrace, me sentía alegre de poder verlos a todos otra vez, entonces del carruaje salió una gran e impotente alicornio, era Twilight, yo me incline pero ella me levanto, y llorando me abrazo, mientras que de la carreta otra ponis bajaban, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Apple Jack que bajaban acompañadas de sus hermanas con un agregado Bads Seed, Rainbow también bajo pero no me quiso mirar a los ojos, entonces todas corrieron a abrazarme, menos 3 de ellas Sweetie y Apple Bloom que se quedan quietas, las chicas dejan de abrazarme y de inmediato las chicas me abrazan llorando, diciéndome bienvenida a casa Crusaider, entonces yo separo el abrazo y me acerco a Rainbow, quien levanta su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se abalanza sobre mí y llorando se mantiene en mi pecho, a todos les parece una escena conmovedora, a mí una gran actuación...


	14. El carruaje

Yo saludaba a la multitud con alegría, muchas de estas personas eran quienes en su momento dirigieron o fueron voluntarios en mi búsqueda, otros eran mis amigos, ellos lloraban viéndome viva, yo continúe caminando un rato hasta que finalmente decidí que estaba cansada, Twilight personalmente me llevo a su gran carruaje que era impresionante, les di una despedida a quienes me veían, cuando entre el carruaje quede aún más impresionada, era ridículamente grande, con asientos que se veían supremamente cómodos, Twilight me indico que me sentara al lado de Rainbow y en frente de ella, cuando me senté Fluttershy se horrorizo al ver las tijeras incrustadas en mi pecho.

(DEBEMOS LLEVARTE A UN HOSPITAL DE INMEDIATO) Yo sin pensarlo me arranque las tijeras del pecho, no me dolió ni un poco, pero no caí en cuenta de que las chicas me estaban viendo, todas ellas quedaron impresionadas, yo me di cuenta de mi error tarde, cerré mis ojos pensando en una excusa, la cual no tardó en llegar a mi cerebro.

(Mi madre me enseño que el dolor solo es una mentira que crean los ponis para acabar una acción que estaban haciendo, ella dice que, si duele, es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, ella me enseño que el dolor no existe) Cuando las mire a todas ellas se quedaron calladas, pude ver como la ira crecía en Twilight quien dando un golpe con su pata destruyo la parte de abajo del carruaje, una fuerza que impresiono a todas menos a mí que no me pareció muy impresionante por lo que vi en ese lugar, pues estoy casi segura que yo superaba esa fuerza por mucho, de hecho quiero ver que es lo que puedo hacer, aunque suene loco hablare con Bronce, el parece saber algo que yo desconozco bastante, que me interesa porque si lo se puedo evitarlo para no volver a hacer todo eso.

(Scootaloo, quiero saber todo sobre ese monstruo, de hecho te prometo que la voy a atrapar, voy a hacer que pague por sus crímenes contra ti y Equestria, ella ataco a las princesas, debe pagarlo con su vida, yo misma me asegurare que pase, de hecho con mi magia firmare la autorización para su ejecución) Twilight se armó un gran discurso sobre como atraparía a mi supuesta madre, yo la ignore mientras miraba por la ventana, cuando lo hice, escuche la voz de Bronce en mi odio, él se rio en voz alta con cada palabra de Twilight, aunque voltee a mirar no había nadie más excepto a Rainbow quien me miro de vuelta, yo mire al frente sintiéndome un poco nerviosa, también confirmando que yo estaba loca, que Bronce era una voz en mi cabeza, que supongo que es algo así como mi conciencia o algo así, la que sabe en realidad que fue lo que me paso, más bien que fue lo que la fábrica me hizo.

(Bueno, no sé si es cierto, pero dicen que cuando tienes mucho poder te vuelves loca, pero esto es ridículo, "Voy a matarla, firmare los papeles, la vamos a encontrar y atrapar, cuando la policía vea como quedo ese bosque estará cagada de miedo, jamás se le ocurrirá acercarse a ti, digo a tu supuesta madre, por lo que se estiro la pata hace rato, me pregunto porque diablos siquiera piensa que te atrapara, cuando te ponga una pata encima tú ya la habrías matado hace rato, aunque no creo que la termines matando, no te descubrirán, cubriste bastante bien tus huellas, así que todo estará bien, tendremos mucho tiempo para que aprendas a matar, bueno, ha acerco de manera consiente, aunque debemos buscar víctimas, no podemos matar animales, no es tan divertido)

No le respondí, aunque quisiera hacerlo no podía, pero escuche sus palabras atentamente, matar, ya lo he hecho, varias veces, pero a pata limpia y con ganas de hacerlo jamás, pero quiero saber qué es lo que tengo, como debo controlarlo para no hacerle más daño a los demás, si es necesario sacrificar unas cuantas vidas lo hare sin pensarlo, pero estoy dudando de cómo hacerlo, lo de hacerlos desaparecer no es mi fuerte, la fábrica solo los traía, los matabas, extraías la sangre y ya, ese era todo tu trabajo, nada más tenías que hacer en todo el día, almorzabas, cenabas, te bañabas y ya, eso era todo, ahora debo pensar en cada detalle para no ser descubierta, pero creo que puedo usar a mi madre como parte de mi plan, muy fácil es culparla a ella de todo, está muerta, nadie lo recuerda, más bien creen que sigue viva hacinando gente y secuestrándome para torturarme cosas así.

(Está bien Scootaloo, eres fuerte, estarás bien en poco tiempo, parece que cicatrizas rápido, no tienes que agradecerme, estoy para ayudarte en todo, todas lo estamos, sabemos que sufriste mucho por tu madre, pero la encontraremos no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, nosotras estamos para protegerte de ella) Fluttershy había puesto suturas en mi pecho, en la herida de las tijeras, yo no me di cuenta de lo que hizo, ni lo sentí, le agradecí, luego lo toque con mi pata, extrañamente sentí que algo me recorría cuando la toque, cuando quite mi pata mi herida había desaparecido por completo, dejo pasmadas a todas las chicas, yo también me sorprendí bastante.

(¿Cómo hiciste eso? No me digas que aprendiste magia por tu madre, pensé que ella solo era un Pegaso, de hecho que estoy diciendo, es imposible que un Pegaso haga magia) Twilight se acercó a mirar mi pecho, la herida ya no estaba allí, yo no sabía que podía hacer eso, estoy paralizada, no tengo ni idea de que hacer tengo que inventar una excusa pero no tengo ninguna.

(Hay una forma Twilight, pero no puedo decir nada si quiero vivir, mi madre sigue allí afuera, está cerca, me está vigilando para que no revele sus secretos, por favor no le digas a nadie de lo que acabe de hacer, las princesas no se deben enterar, si lo hacen mi muerte estará cerca, tuve suerte de poder salvarlas a ellas, pero no pude salvar a los demás, todos esos soldados tenían familia, todo ellos) Mire al suelo fingiendo estar profundamente aterrorizada, Rainbow me dio un abrazo, yo se lo devolví comencé a llorar en su hombro, di la mejor actuación de mi vida tengo que decirlo me lucí bastante, Rainbow también.

(No puedo creer que te inventes eso, menos sabía que podías hacer eso)

(Yo tampoco sabía, solo di sigue con la actuación luego mirare que hago) Yo seguí llorando, cuando me separe mire a Twilight que tenía lagrimillas en sus ojos, parecía que mi actuación fue completamente perfecta, yo suspire sintiéndome completamente aliviada de que nada malo me fuera a pasar, Twilight después de limpiarse las lagrimillas miro por la ventana, podía ver la decisión de sus ojos, lista para atacar a mi madre para hacerla pagar.

(Me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara tu mentira, mejor dicho cuanto más durara tu cordura, si enloqueces nadie te podrá detener, estarás hambrienta de poder, al final todo a tu alrededor morirá, tendrá que escapar de ti si quieren vivir, pero no creo que lo logren tú tienes mucho poder, estarás lista para atraparlos a todos para matarlos con tus propias patas, por cierto eso no es magia, es más el poder que corre por tu sangre, tu deber de matar es tan profundo que no lo puedes olvidar ni controlar)

(Scootaloo te prometo que atrapare a esa mujer, ya lo dije, lo volverle a repetir, hare que pague sus crimines, pero tienes que decirme como hiciste todo eso, tu madre no podrá hacerte daño si estas con nosotras, jamás te podrá tocar en mi castillo, te daré una habitación privada para que nada malo te pase)

(Honestamente princesa, mi madre tiene contactos con todos los guardias reales que tampoco van a hablar porque saben que van a morir si tan solo hablan contigo, estar allí no es un lugar seguro para mí, lo mejor es estar en la casa de Rainbow, ella pudo entrar allí pero logre correr de ella fácilmente, ella tiene una que otra dificultad para volar así que eso es el mejor lugar que en donde puedo estar además, de seguro no pensara que me quedare en el mismo lugar dos veces, así que me daría tiempo para lograr un lugar para ocultarme de verdad)

(Mis soldados están de su lado, eso explica porque jamás la atraparon hasta la orden de la princesa, de seguro tenían mucho miedo, de seguro su poder de poder usar magia sin ser un unicornio le dará mucho poder, más allá del imaginado, pero no le dará frente a las princesas, si vamos todas ella no podrán hacer nada, si la atraemos con alguna trampa no podría escapar, pero las princesas están débiles, por ahora solo podemos andar con cuidado) Yo asentí con la cabeza, pero vi como Trixie me miraba de manera extraña, yo la mire de vuelta, le di una pequeña sonrisa, ella me sonrió de vuelta, pero pude ver como algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, supe que no sabía cómo decirme como me vio y no me salvo.

(Esperen, Scootaloo tu puedes usar esa magia, quiere decir que si ayudas a las princesas tu madre no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra ti, será mucho más fácil ganarle) Apple Bloom dio esa sugerencia, me quede paralizada, como podría mostrarles mi supuesta magia que ni siquiera sé que son, yo abrí mi boca, estaba a punto de hablar pero Rainbow me interrumpió.

(No creo que ella quiera hacerlo, por más mala que fuera jamás podría matar a mi propia madre, Scootaloo no es una mala persona, ni sería un monstruo matando a la mujer que le dio la vida, la magia que tiene debe ser usada para el bien, además, lo que sabe Scootaloo debe ser insignificante a lo que tiene su madre, de seguro con solo verla la podría matar, no quiero que la maten ahora que la encontramos, será mejor que solo vayan las princesas, ellas tienen mucho más poder que todas nosotras, que Scootaloo, ellas podrían resistir mucho más que ella, así que no estoy de acuerdo con eso)

(Es cierto, Scootaloo ya sufrió suficiente como para mandarla a matar a su propia madre, nadie tendría el corazón para hacerlo, perdón por sugerir eso, mejor debemos estar con ella, mostrarle la nueva Ponyville, mostrarle la nueva comida) Apple Bloom sonrió al decir esas palabras, parecía estar muy feliz para traerme una nueva vida, que empiezo a creer que no poder soportar mucho tiempo.

(Debemos darle ropa de moda, ahora es más común que todos usen ropa, te llevare a mi boutique personal Scootaloo, debemos encontrar tu estilo perfecto, uno de rebelde ira excelente contigo te lo aseguró) Sweetie Bell dijo eso con una gran sonrisa, yo se la devolví aunque no estaba segura de lo que decía, mi bata es lo único que uso, bueno usaba, me era cómoda, no veía razones para usar mas pero parece que para camuflarme solo me queda hacer eso.

(Conozco la ciudad más o menos, mi madre me enseño sobre ella, no tienen que tomarse tantas molestias, solo quiero descansar un poco de todo, está bien si quieren que conozca, pero eso de moda no es lo mío, pero lo de la comida es una oferta que no pudo rechazar) Todas se rieron ante mi broma, yo sonreí , mire a mi lado, Rainbow solo suspiro antes de mirar al suelo, yo mire por la venta, estábamos lleno al castillo, pensé en mis movimientos siguientes, tendría que matar par controlar mis poderes eso era seguro, así que necesitare tiempo a solas, usare la casa de Rainbow como excusa, las chicas querrán estar y hablar conmigo, tendré que moverme por la noche y acabar lo más rápido posible, la masacre que sucedió, deberé esperar a ver si las mismas princesas creen mis historia, el resto depende la suerte que tenga…

Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero tengo muchas más historias que hacer, tengo que escribir para 7 historias, prometo escribir en lo más posible, porque siento que le debo dar un final, espero que sean pacientes.


End file.
